Sanando Un Corazón
by ma pau cullen
Summary: Bella atrapada en un mal matrimonio y un Edward que nunca ha amado. ¿Un corazón inexperto será la cura de un alma herida? Una ida al hospital y nada será como antes. Una princesita, una Pixie y una Barbie conspirarán para que este amor vea la luz.
1. No puedes seguir asi

**_hola aqui les traigo una idea que me surgio de repente ... yo sep que dije que iba a estar lejos de fanfiction como autora pero es que esta idea me vino a la cabeza y no se quise compartirla espero que les guste_**

**_disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen... son propiedad de una señora llamada stephanie meyer ... yo solo me adjudico la trama que es producto de mi imaginacion ... cualquier parecido con la realidad o cualquier persona viva o muerta es pura coincidencia_**

**_capitulo editado ... _**

Capitulo 1: No puedes seguir así

—Bella, ¡no puedes seguir así!, ¡Y yo no puedo seguir así!. —Le reprocho la chica de cabello Corto— ¿Tú crees que es normal que yo !tu Propia hermana! Tenga que venir a verte a escondidas? eso no es sano. —Prosiguió con tono Reprobador— Bells la relación que tú tienes con James no es sana, Deberías de ser capaz de Verlo ahora…—Susurro.

— Yo lo se, Alice pero él me aterroriza, ¡no lo puedo dejar!, de tan solo pensarlo…! Tu sabes cómo Actúa cuando esta Molesto!... — Dije sin poder evitar que mi voz tomara un Tono

—Pero Bella, ¡tu no le amas! no puedes seguir con James simplemente porque le tienes miedo— Dijo con Condescendencia— ¡Es mas!—Dijo con Su Cotidiano Brillo en los ojos—coge tus cosas y a Marie y vente a mi casa, ¡Ian y yo te ayudaremos en todo!

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Alice…!yo no puedo hacer eso! — Dije aterrorizada de solo pensarlo. —El otro día james y yo peleamos por que me dejo encerrada y no pude ir a recoger a Marie al colegio, Es Imposible que Haga Algo así…—Susurre, No había querido hablar antes de ello con nadie, Pero ahora, Me parecía casi irreal que pudiese Haber soportado tanto dentro de mi, Miedo, Impotencia, Rabia.

— Ese día me sentí Necesitada de Gritarle A James que le no amaba, que lo único que me inspiraba era miedo y Juntando Todo el valor que Tenia, le Dije que quería divorciarme de el, pero él se enojo Mas que nunca y Comenzó a tirar todo Por doquier— Sentí un Escalofrío Por El recuerdo.— Me amenazo me dijo que mas me valía seguir teniéndole miedo, Que el no me iba a dar el divorcio por nada en el mundo y Que si decidía abandonarlo se iba a encargar de quitarme a Marie – Mi voz se quebró al Pronunciar El nombre de Mi pequeña Hija.

—Bella ¡Tu eres su Madre! ningún juez en sus cabales le entregaría a tu hija al hombre de las cavernas.— Grito Alice Exasperada— ¡Vámonos bella! Ni a Marie ni a ti les hace bien vivir En esta Pesadilla de Hogar dijo acunándome en sus brazos

—¡no, Alice! ¡No entiendes! No puedo, no me puedo Permitir ese Atrevimiento…No podría Perderla, James es poderoso, Su familia tiene dinero E influencias, Y en este maldito pueblo los que no los respetan les temen ¡no me pidas que arriesgue a mi hija! ella es lo único que me queda, ¡Es lo único que tengo! – dije apartándome de Alice Como si Quemara.

—no digas eso, Cariño… Tú sabes que cuentas conmigo y con Ian…– dijo Alice Intentando Calmarme.

—no Alice ¡Solo te traería Complicaciones! Tu y Ian se acaban de casar, Están Comenzando una vida juntos y lo único que te tiene que importar es tu esposo, además No puedo ni Imaginarme que james los pueda lastimar.—

—Lo Siento Bella. Pero me niego a que te pongas en el papel de mártir— Dijo Firmemente— por favor ¡Entiéndelo! ¿En que mundo cabe que yo pueda ser feliz si se que tu no lo eres— Dijo Con Aplomo— Hermanita— Susurro— tu eres la única familia que me queda, Tu y Ian son mi Mundo Ahora, Así que Por favor no pretendas que te deje sola, O que pase de Ti—

—¡Eso es exactamente lo que pretendo Alice!— Estaba perdiendo el Control, Lo sabia, y mi voz era ahora 8 Octavas mas alta de lo normal, Pero no podía Ceder ante lo que Me estaba pidiendo— ve y forma tu familia con Ian, se feliz Y No dejes que mis problemas Te Afecten dije en medio de sollozos, La pequeña Duende Se quedo Mirándome, Tal vez Ideando otra forma de plantear su Propuesta. Mis Ojos estaban Inundados de lagrimas Que apenas me dejaban ver un Paisaje borroso de mi entorno y tenia la mandíbula tan apretada a causa del dolor que La presión en mi cabeza hacia que todo diese vueltas como en una montaña rusa. Apañándomelas con el desagradable Mareo me di media vuelta y Corrí dando varios traspiés hacia mi habitación, Asegurándome de Echar pestillo una vez dentro.

Sabia que me Arrepentiría, Que Decirle a mi hermana que se marchara fue Era de las Peores cosas que había hecho, pero no quería Escuchar mas, no quería imaginar mas, Desesperada por descansar, me metí en mi cama y oculte mi cara en la almohada Que callaba mis Sollozos.

—Bella no puedes hacer esto— Ahogue un Grito Al escuchar cuan dolida sonaba su voz.—No es bueno ¡Bella! ¡Hermanita por favor ábreme! – oía a Alice llamarme pero Era Incapaz de contestar, Ni de balbucear palabra alguna, así estuvo por más de una hora Talvez, Hasta que los Llamados Cesaron y me pareció Escuchar una pisadas hacia la Entrada de la Casa.

El cansancio me Venció, Y El llanto me Acuno hasta que caí en la Inconsciencia, La muralla que había construido y que tanto me había esmerado en mantener, para ser una fuente de apoyo Sólida para mi hija Había cedido con Una capa de Hielo ante las palabras de Alice, Y sentirme tan Rota y Vulnerable era Realmente Exhaustivo. Desperté cuando escuche unos pequeños Golpes en mi puerta. Mire adormilada la madera blanca de Roble Pero mi cerebro parecía estar desconectado de mi cuerpo, Me sobresalte al Escuchar algunos Sollozos del otro lado.

_Marie._

Mi corazón Dio un gran vuelco ante el miedo. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Rápidamente me puse de Pie, El Mundo Dio vueltas a mi Alrededor por le movimiento Repentino pero le Ignore y me abalance hacia la Puerta.

—¡Bebe, ya llegaste!— Dije al ver que se encontraba Bien—¡perdóname me quede dormida! Perdona a mami – le decía a mi hija Cuyas mejillas estaban Mojadas por las lagrimas.

—Mami — Susurro Hipando.

Le mire Indicándole que le escuchaba

—Mami tuve mucho miedo— Dijo su Pequeña voz rota

—¿Por que tuviste miedo princesa?— Dije Guardando una calma que no poseía ¿Le habría hecho algo James? No, No le creía capaz de Eso —Mama esta aquí contigo – Le susurre Intentando Tranquilizarle.

—por que llegue y no te encontré— Dijo con Una expresión de Horror en sus Pequeñas y Finas Facciones— Y…y pensé que te habías cansado de mi Como Papi – dijo aferrándose a mis Piernas.

Trague Sonoramente, Mientras que un Intrincado Nudo Se Formaba en la Boca de mi Estomago, Me vi. Tentada a Comenzar a llorar de Nuevo, Esta vez Sin Parar nunca. Pero Eso no era lo que Marie necesitaba, Ella necesitaba apoyo, Lo sabia, porque yo también lo Pedía a gritos, pero la diferencia estaba en que yo era Adulta, y Ella solo una bebe que Dependía de mi, Yo Resistiría Por ella. No importaba que me Estuviera Cayendo a Pedazos, Si ella no lo hacia, Pero el dolor que me causaba el saber que a ella también le Afectaba profundamente Era inmenso.

—Mi chiquita mírame— Le dije Tomando su pequeña Barbilla.— Yo nunca me voy a cansar de ti— Le asegure Severamente—Tu eres mi amor Entero, todo lo que tengo y Todo Cuanto amo— Le explique— Y No importa que Pase, Pero nunca pero nunca voy a dejar de amarte ¿entendido? – dije acunando Su Rostro en mis manos

—Entendido— dijo escondiendo su carita entre mi pelo, Pude Sentir que Reprimía Una sonrisa, Pero Se sintió como Un bálsamo En el Dolor Agonizante de Mi pecho – yo también te amo, mami—Dijo Causando Que Mi pecho Se hinchara de Puro Regocijo, Y dejo Un beso en mi cuello.

—Bien, vamos cariño, tienes que merendar – dije Dando el Tema por zanjado.

- Mami – Me Llamo

Incline la Cabeza y Masculle Un "mmm" Con mi garganta.

—¿Me puedes llevar cargada?— me pregunto Desviando la Mirada con un leve Sonrojo en sus mejillas, Quise reír De puro Orgullo, Era tan parecida a mi en ciertos Aspectos…

—¡Por supuesto princesa!— Exclame, y tome a mi hija en brazos Con dirección A la escalera.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? ¿la continuo? dejenme sus opiniones ¿si?<em>**

**_xoxo_**

**_Ma Pau cullen_**


	2. hospital

_**hola aqui estoy yo otra vez ... les quiero agradecer a las dos personitas que me dejaron un review ... fue muy bonito para mi ver que les gusto asi que aqui va este nuevo capi para ustedes es algo triste lo sep pero asi es como se desarrollo la historia en mi mente pero yo soy amante de los finales felices asi que les aseguro va a haber uno **_

_**disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S. meyer la historia es completamente mia **_

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo dos: hospital <strong>

- buenas, por favor con la Sra. Witherdale

- si con ella habla – conteste

- Sra. witherdale le hablamos del colegio de su hija

- la escucho

- vera Sra. witherdale la estamos llamando por que su hija Marie tuvo un accidente y la han llevado al hospital

- ¿Qué paso? Dígame que le paso a mi hija – dijo bella angustiada

- cálmese Sra., fue un pequeño accidente a la hora del recreo, su hija se encuentra ahora en el hospital central – dijo la secretaria en un intento de calmar a bella

- ya voy para allá

- buenas señorita, busco a la niña Marie witherdale – pregunto bella a la enfermera en la recepción

- ¿es usted la madre? – pregunto la enfermera de forma monótona

- si soy yo, me podría decir donde esta, como se encuentra

- mire señora precisamente aquí viene el médico que atendió a su hija – dijo la enfermera a un joven rubio y muy blanco – doctor hale – llamo la enfermera al doctor rubio

- dime bree – pregunto cálidamente el joven rubio

- doctor hale esta es la mama de la niña que ingreso de urgencias

- buenos días señora - dijo el doctor hale a bella dando espacio para que se presentara

- witherdale, bella witherdale - respondió bella aceptando la mano que el doctor hale le ofrecía

- mucho gusto señora witherdale, yo soy el doctor jasper hale, el médico que está atendiendo a su hija

- mucho gusto doctor, podría decirme ¿como se encuentra mi hija? - pregunto bella preocupada

- claro sígame – dijo el doctor hale conduciendo a bella hacia su consultorio

- tome asiento por favor – dijo el doctor señalando una de las sillas frente a su escritorio

- gracias – dijo bella tomando asiento

- bueno, señora witherdale, su hija se encuentra en perfecto estado, solo fue una pequeña pero profunda cortadura en la rodilla de Marie … se le hicieron dos puntos y ella ahorita está dormida porque tuvimos que ponerle un ligero sedante para que se pudiera calmar estaba un poco asustada … también le practicamos unos exámenes para descartar algunas sospechas porque sangro un poco más de lo habitual pero no se preocupe todo es rutinario y como le dije para descartar … aunque lo más probable es que el sangrado se deba a que estuvo corriendo antes de realizarse el corte y con la actividad física su presión aumento por lo que produjo que el sangrado de mas …

- está bien doctor y cuando podre llevarme a Marie a la casa

- en cuanto nos entreguen los exámenes y confírmenos que todo está bien y Marie despierte… los exámenes deben estar listos en una media hora más y Marie debe despertar dentro de una hora o un poco mas

- está bien doctor, ahora me podría decir donde se encuentra mi hija – dijo bella poniéndose en pie

- vamos la acompaño – dijo el doctor abriendo la puerta del consultorio para que bella pasara

- mami – dijo Marie con voz pastosa

- aquí esto princesa – dijo bella tomando la mano de Marie

.- ¿donde estamos mami?

- estamos en el hospital, bebe

- mami perdóname – dijo Marie antes de comenzar a llorar

- ya, no llores princesa…. Mami está contigo y no fue nada grave… en menos de dos horas vamos a estar en la casa

- mami pero es que tu siempre me dices que no corra y yo no te hice caso – y Marie no pudo terminar por que comenzó a llorar de nuevo

- ya bebe, eso no importa... lo importante ahora es que tu estas bien

- te quiero mami

- yo también te quiero princesa

- señora witherdale puedo hablar un momento con usted – pregunto el doctor a bella

- claro dígame – dijo bella

- sígame, mejor hablemos esto en mi consultorio – dijo el doctor hale señalándole el camino a bella

- ahora si dígame que es lo que me tiene que decir doctor hale

- bien señora witherdale se acuerda que cuando llego yo le comente que le mande hacer unos análisis a Marie – bella asintió – bueno ya tengo en mi poder los resultados

- dígame doctor que dicen los exámenes – dijo bella angustiada

- bien, en primera instancia encontramos con unas células sanguíneas anormales que suelen estar presentes en pacientes que padecen de leucemia… yo ya sospechaba este diagnostico pero no quise alarmarla porque no era nada seguro pero ahora necesitamos su permiso para hacerle unos exámenes más exactos pero que son mas invasivos con el fin de terminar de diagnosticarla – dijo el doctor hale con un tono monótono intentando no asustar a bella.

- doctor pero es probable que se hallan equivocado – dijo bella desesperada no era posible que su bebe estuviera tan enferma tan grave y ella ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta

- como le digo señora witherdale después que Marie ingreso al hospital me inquiete por lo anormal de la cantidad de sangre que perdió y en los niños de su edad es muy común que presenten esta enfermedad le realice los exámenes físicos correspondientes y mande hacer las analíticas y ellas me confirmaron mis sospechas… ahora queremos examinan unas muestras de médula ósea y ganglios linfáticos, y además realizar pruebas adicionales a fin de determinar el tipo específico de leucemia. Pero para eso necesitamos su autorización

- doctor pero que tan grave puede ser… ¿se va a morir? – dijo bella con la voz rota

- que tan grave es solo podremos determinar realizándole los estudios que le dije... en cuanto a lo otro la leucemia en los niños es tratable y en muchos casos no es fatal… pero aun es muy temprano para dar una respuesta en concreto a cualquier pregunta pero si tenga la certeza que hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que marie se encuentre bien

- muchas gracias doctor, y ¿en cuánto tiempo usted cree que le podrían realizar los exámenes? – pregunto bella asustada

- hoy mismo, yo mismo me hare cargo de realizarlos y luego remitiré a Marie a el oncólogo pediatra para que cuanto antes comencemos con el tratamiento

- gracias doctor – dijo bella

- de nada señora witherdale – le respondió el doctor

- bella, llámeme bella – dijo bella después que el doctor la llamara por el apellido de su marido al cual ella ya no sentía como propio

- está bien solo si usted me llama jasper en vez de doctor – dijo el jasper levantándose para acompañar a bella a la puerta

- está bien, jasper… voy a ir a ver a Marie y a tratar de explicarle esto

- oh, eso estaría bien… yo ahora voy a llamar al oncólogo pediatra que es un amigo mío para que baje y hable contigo mientras yo le practico los exámenes a Marie

* * *

><p><strong><em>tres cosas:<em>**

**_1. el capitulo es algo corto lo sep pero es que no sabia como escribirlo ... pido mis disculpas a cualquier medico, estudiante de medicina o persona que tenga mas conocimientos en esta rama de los que yo tengo ( que son escasos) la verdad es que la informacion la he sacado de internet y he manipulado los datos un poco a mi conveniencia ... asi que si hay alguien a quien de pronto le ofenda o moleste mis disculpas_**

**_2. esta historia va a ser corta como de 10 capitulos mas o menos asi que no a haber mucho drama no se preocupen _**

**_3. estoy pensando en subir otra historia que tambien es de mi completa autoria (exceptuando los personajes claro) que ya habia subio aqui a FF asi que espero que me acompañen tambien _**

**_¿reviews?_**

**_besos _**


	3. conociendo al doctor cullen

**disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S. meyer ... la trama es completamente mia **

**es importante leer la nota de autor **

* * *

><p>- buenos días – saludo una voz aterciopelada.<p>

- buenos días – respondí dirigiendo mi mirada a la puerta donde se encontraba un joven de piel pálida y cabello alborotado y de un extraño color rojizo y unos llamativos ojos verdes.

- buenos días, bella – entro a la habitación haciendo que apartara la mirada del joven de la puerta.

- ¿como estas? ¿Ya se despertó la princesa? – pregunto jasper acercándose a la cama donde esta acostada Marie

- yo estoy bien y Marie se despertó desayuno pero se volvió a quedar dormida – respondí

- ¡oh! Bella te presento al doctor Edward cullen, el va a ser el doctor que va a llevar el caso de Marie – dijo señalando al joven que se encontraba en la puerta

-¿tu ya no vas a venir más? – le pregunte a jasper.

- claro, yo vendré a revisarla pero el médico que va a llevar el caso va a ser Edward, créeme Edward es uno de los mejores oncólogos pediatra del país.

- oh por dios jasper te estoy diciendo que por más que me halagues no voy a salir contigo – hablo por primera vez el doctor cullen

- oh si mi vida, tu sabes que yo estoy loco por ti – jasper le siguió el juego

- Sra. Witherdale le aseguro que hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudar a su hija y no se preocupe que jasper y yo hemos trabajado en conjunto en muchas ocasiones.

- le agradezco doctor cullen, jasper me ha dado buenas recomendaciones suyas.

- si, el esta medio enamorado de mi pero no se lo digas a nadie – me comento el doctor cullen en tono bromista

- no le creas nada bella, el es mi mejor amigo pero su pasatiempo favorito es dejarme mal frente a las mujeres hermosas para quedárselas el solo – dijo pícaramente jasper

- mami – se oyó la voz de mi princesa llamarme

- aquí estoy preciosa – dije viendo como Marie abría sus ojitos – ¿cómo te sientes bebe?

- bien mami y ¿tu? – respondió mi bebe escondiendo su carita en mi cuello

- yo estoy bien preciosa – le dije acariciando su cabello – mira aquí está el doctor hale

- hola princesa, mira te voy a presentar a un amigo mío que va a venir a verte ¿ok?

- ok

- mira el es el doctor Edward cullen – le dijo jasper a Marie

- mucho gusto Marie witherdale Swan – se presento mi princesa

- un placer princesa – le respondió el doctor cullen besando la manito de mi bebe haciendo que se sonrojara.

- bueno aprovechando que Edward esta aquí y la princesa esta despierta vamos a hacer las pruebas que faltan para ya iniciar con el tratamiento.

- bueno yo voy a reservar una sala – dijo el doctor cullen

- y yo voy a llevar las autorizaciones que firmaste bella – agrego después jasper

Jasper Pov

- así que bella – dijo Edward

-¿qué insinúas? – le respondí

- no es mucha confianza con una paciente

- no es ella la paciente

- pero es la madre casi lo mismo – contesto brusco Edward – ¿te gusta? – pregunto Edward.

- es bonita no se puede negar pero no, no me gusta, simplemente me recuerda a alguien y me siento como si debiera de protegerá, protegerlas – le respondí sinceramente – ¿te gusta a ti? – le devolví

- no, ¿cómo crees? – contesto Edward nervioso

-¿entonces por qué el interés en mi relación con ella? - indague

- jasper hermano es que hace mucho tiempo que no te veía tan interesado en algo que no fuera tu trabajo o en tus estudios y por la manera en que me hablaste ayer de ellas me pareció como si les tuvieras mucho aprecio y hoy pude comprobar que así es y ella es una mujer casada y no quiero que te vuelvan a destrozar el corazón como la tal Alice esa – hablo seriamente Edward

- ok, gracias hermano por preocuparte por mi pero te digo en serio que Isabella me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quien y si le tengo mucho cariño pero es un cariño fraternal, hay un deje de tristeza en ellas que me hace querer protegerlas y hacerlas reír

- si te comprendo, ellas parecen dos ángeles pero con las alas rotas, están tan unidas como si lo único que tuvieran es a la otra, y su mirada cuenta lo mucho que han vivido – hablo con sentimiento Edward

- Marie es toda una damita – le comente a Edward ya en el camino de regreso a la habitación de las witherdale

- DR HALE, DR CULLEN – gritaba una enfermera

- que pasa Srta. Webber – le pregunto Edward

- hay un hombre en la habitación de la niña witherdale y le esta gritando a la señora y está intentando llevarse a la niña

- vamos – dije y Edward y yo salimos corriendo hacia la habitación

- eres una perra desagradecida – le gritaba un hombre rubio a bella

- james entiende que Marie está enferma por eso la tuve que traer al hospital – le intentaba explicar bella al hombre rubio mientras intentaba calmar a Marie

- esas son puras mentiras tuyas, solo una excusa para poder salir a verte con el hombre por el que me quieres dejar - le gritaba el hombre que aparentemente se llamaba james a bella

- tú en serio crees que sería capaz de jugar con la salud de mi hija ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy james? – le respondió bella a james al borde de las lagrimas

- si Marie está enferma en serio tu eres la única culpable

- señor de la enfermedad de Marie nadie es el culpable – intervino Edward

- ¿y quién es usted? – le pregunto james a Edward

- mucho gusto, DR. Edward cullen el doctor de Marie

- bueno doctor, mucha gracias por su tiempo pero yo me voy a llevar a mi hija para mi casa, esto no es más que un invento de mi mujer

- james que no entiendes, Marie está enferma, nadie tiene la culpa… por Dios no te la puedes llevar ella necesita que la atiendan – le dijo bella ya sucumbiendo a las lagrimas.

- señor witherdale pasemos a mi consultorio está alterando a la señora y la niña – le pido Edward

- no, ustedes claro están encandilados con mi esposa y seguramente ya se acostaron con ella y están de su parte pero yo no tengo que creer nada de lo ustedes dicen… me voy a llevar a mi hija y punto – dijo acercándose a la cama de Marie que se encontraba aterrada.

- james no puedes hacer esto – le dijo bella interponiéndose en el camino de su esposo

- claro que puedo ella es mi hija y tu mi esposa y las dos se van conmigo ya – dijo james y empujo a bella para llegar a Marie

- señor usted no puede hacer eso, no se puede llevar a la niño no hasta que yo le de de alta – dijo Edward reteniendo por un brazo a james y este intento zafarse pero Edward se lo impido – señor le ruego que se retire y deje descansar a mis pacientes… esto es un hospital le recuerdo – dijo Edward calmadamente y soltó a james

- está bien Marie se queda pero tú te vienes conmigo – dijo james tomando a bella por un brazo

- mami – llamo llorando Marie a su madre

- james yo me tengo que quedar con Marie, está asustada – dijo bella intentando zafarse del agarre de su esposo

- ¿para qué? Para que te puedas quedar con los doctorcitos y tirártelos – halo mas fuerte james y saco a bella de la habitación

- quédate con Marie yo voy a intentar ayudar a bella – me dijo a Edward y sin darme tiempo a protestar Salo de la habitación

Edward Pov

- señor witherdale, usted no se puede llevar a la señora Isabella, Marie necesita a su mama en estos momentos – dije tratando se conciliar

- si claro usted quiere que se quede para poder seguir tirándosela – grito james haciendo que todos en el piso se quedaran viéndonos

- señor witherdale mi única relación con la señora Isabella es la de doctor paciente

- mentiras, usted solo le está sirviendo de coartada para que se salga de su casa – dijo empujando a bella

- james me lastimas – le dijo bella suplicando

- señor witherdale no puedo dejar que se lleve a la señora Isabella en el estado que usted se encuentra – dije tomando a bella de la mano que tenia libre - le agradecería que suelte a la señora y se retire del hospital

- yo no me voy sin mi mujer – dijo james empujándome – así que no se meta donde no la han llamado doctorcito

- llame a seguridad – le dije a una de las enfermeras que se encontraban cerca

- Isabella vete al cuarto con Marie – le dije a bella ya que su marido la había soltado

- Isabella no te atrevas a moverte de donde esta – le amenazo james

- ¿o si no que? ¿Le va a pegar? – lo rete

- si le pego o no a mi mujer ese es asunto mío – respondió

- Isabella ya te dije que vayas con Marie – le dije y james intento ir hasta donde bella pero yo se lo impedí

- suélteme doctorcito

- Isabella vete – le dije y ella veía aterrada a james

- suélteme – grito intentando zafarse de mi agarre james – Isabella no te muevas

- vete Isabella – le grite

- que me suelte – grito james y me aventó un golpe que logre esquivar

- señor le pido que deje en paz a la señora Isabella y abandone el hospital

- sáqueme a ver si están hombrecito o solo es hombre cuando se tira a mi mujer – me reto

- señor yo no tengo que probarle nada a usted – dije intentando agarrarlo del brazo para sacarlo

- que no me voy sin Isabella – y no había terminado de decir esto cuando sentí el impacto del puño de james en mi estomago dejándome por un momento sin aire pero rápidamente me recupere y se lo devolví dejando lo por un momento en el suelo

- que hacen que no llaman a seguridad les grite a las enfermeras – cuando sentí que era envestido por la espalda estampándome contra la pared

- james, por favor no le hagas daño – gritaba Isabella

- Isabella no te metas – y aprovechando el descuido de james le propine un codazo a james haciendo que se apartara de mi

- james detente – le decía bella que se interpuso entre los dos

- apártate Isabella - le decía furioso james

- no, el doctor cullen no ha hecho nada más que ayudar a Marie … por favor vete – decía llorando bella

- que te apartes Isabella – le dijo james estrellado a Isabella contra la pared – tu nunca has podido hacer nada bien – le decía mientras le daba un puño en la cara y bella caía inconsciente en el suelo

- traigan una camilla – les grite

- eres una bestia, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Isabella o Marie – le dije propinándole un puño en la cara para luego conectarle un gancho en el estomago – solo la escoria es capaz de pegarle a una mujer – le dije sintiendo como la rabia fluía por mi – Isabella es un ángel y te juro que te voy a destruir y no te vas a poder acercar más a ellas – le grite mientras se abría el ascensor con los de seguridad en el

- llévense a ese intento de hombre y que no regrese, le queda prohibida la entrada a este hospital – les ordene a los de seguridad

- doctor ya se llevaron a la Sra. Isabella, está en la sala de trauma 1 – me informo la Srta. Webber

- gracias Srta. Webber.

* * *

><p><strong><em>hola aqui estoy yo de nuevo ... me demore un poco ... bueno mucho pero quiero dejar claro que no voy a abandonar la historia ni nada ... fue simplemente que mi queridisima madre requirio mi presencia y tuve que viajar a donde ella vive y ahora se me han presentado problemas con el cargador del portatil ... no se preocupen intentare solucionarlo y mientras escribire en el de mi hermana <em>**

**_Ma Pau Cullen_**


	4. declaraciones

**disclaimer: los personajes pertencen a S. Meyer ... pero la trama es totalmente mia. **

_disculpas de una muy pero muy atrasada autora._

* * *

><p>Cuando entre a la habitación de bella, ella se encontraba dormida ya han pasado dos días del incidente con james pero la habíamos dejado interna en el hospital ya que una de sus costillas había salido bastante lastimada y tenía una pequeña fisura en su tobillo derecho; en los pasados dos días había compartido con ella y si al principio cuando jasper me entrego el caso de la pequeña Marie creí haber caído bajo un hechizo después de mirar sus ojos chocolate ahora después del tiempo que he pasado junto a ella se que esos sentimientos son reales.<p>

Cuando estuve a su lado de pie junto a la camilla pude observar cómo a pesar de los hematomas producto de los golpes que el desgraciado de su marido su rostro aun conserva la belleza angelical que tanto me cautivo desde el primer momento en que la vi.

— Edward – murmuro entre sueños bella y yo no pude estar más feliz imaginando la posibilidad que la mujer que me quita el sueño sueñe conmigo – no, por favor no lo hagas – continuo bella hablando entre sus sueños ahora más agitada – no te la lleves no – pedía bella asustada y su cuerpo se movía como si estuviera luchando contra alguien.

— Bella despierta – coloque mi mano en su hombro para despertarla pero ella pronto se lo sacudió pensando que yo era la persona con quien luchaba – bella, cariño despierta es solo un mal sueño – la tome con fuerza de los brazos para poder sacudirla un poco para que despertara – vamos bella es solo un sueño – continuaba sacudiéndola delicadamente para que despertara.

— Edward – dijo bella cuando por fin abrió los ojos y en cuanto se fuera de peligro se arrojo en mis brazos en búsqueda de consuelo.

— ya, cariño ya, estas a salvo, nada va a pasar, yo no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te haga daño – le dije a bella mientras sostenía su rostro con mis manos para que mirara la sinceridad en mis ojos, no sé porque pero desde que la conocí a ella y a su pequeña niña; empezó a creer en mí una necesidad de protegerlas y ahora que tengo a bella entre mis brazos se con certeza que no quiero dejarle ir nunca.

— ¿ya estas mejor bella? – pregunte cuando sentí que los espasmos causados por el llanto cesaron.

— Sí, perdón – musito bella, con la mirada fija en sus manos que se encontraba apretadas en un puño sobre sus piernas.

— ¿por qué te disculpas? – tome sus manos y las abrí para luego entrelazarlas con las mías.

— Por todo, por haber perdido los nervios y haber llorado sobre ti, por esto – puso su mano sobre mi mejilla que se encontraba lastimada después de la pelea con el esposo de bella.

— no lo sientas, yo lo volvería ha hacer, si es por ti lo haría mil veces.

— ¿Por qué? – me pregunto bella y a pesar de la oscuridad en que se encontraba el cuarto pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— tal vez no sea el momento y sea totalmente inadecuado pero tengo que decírtelo para que entiendas que yo siempre voy a estar para ti cuando lo necesites y que voy a protegerte, a protegerlas – me corregí y bella abrió sus ojos ante el plural – si a ti y a tu maravillosa hija que me ha robado el corazón desde el primer instante igual como lo hizo su madre – bella iba a hablar pero yo no la deje – entiendo si a ti todo esto te parece muy repentino, créeme yo no termino de asimilarlo pero simplemente paso y no te dijo todo esto con la esperanza que tu correspondas mi sentimientos aunque confieso es lo que más deseo si no para que me dejes estar a tu lado ayudándote y protegiéndote, ¿me dejarías hacerlo?

— yo tampoco entiendo que me está pasando, Edward. Tú me gustas y me importas muchísimo y por lo mismo no puedo dejar que te pongas en peligro por mí, se que eres sincero y yo aprecio esto pero no lo puedo permitir sería muy egoísta de mi parte y a pesar que si siento lo mismo que tu, yo estoy casada y a pesar de todo no planeo divorciarme.

— ¿Qué? – pregunte impactado por la última afirmación de bella – como puedes decir eso bella, ósea mírate, mira como te dejo y eso que estaban en público no me quiero imaginar que podría hacerte cuando nadie está allí para defenderte y además el no cree que la niña este realmente enferma y de la va a llevar del hospital, bella por dios si Marie no recibe el tratamiento adecuado puede morirse – mientras hablaba había estado caminando por toda la habitación para quedar enfrente de la ventana en la habitación quedando de espaldas a bella después de decirle lo que pensaba a bella nos quedamos sumidos en un incomodo silencio que fue interrumpido por un hipido proveniente de bella cuando me voltee para enfrentarme a bella lo que encontré fue totalmente devastador bella con sus manos tapando su rostro cubierto por las lagrimas de su silencioso llanto – oh cariño, perdóname no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, solo busco entender – la atraje más hacia mi pecho buscando que se calmara.

— es que me amenazo, me dijo que si yo decidía irme o pedirle el divorcio me iba a quitar a mi hija, Edward yo prefiero morirme antes de estar apartada de Marie; yo solo soy la hija de un policía y una profesora de primaria y él en cambio viene de una familia de dinero que solo por hacerme daño porque me odian estarían dispuestos a apoyarlo sabiendo como es el, yo no puedo hacer nada en contra de la familia de james.

— ¿bella quieres sabes mi segundo apellido? – le pregunte a bella ya empezando a maquinar un plan contra el infeliz de james.

— eso que tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando, Edward – bella me miro extrañada por mi pregunta fuera de lugar.

— bueno más bien debería preguntarte si conoces a mi madre pero bueno me voy a dejar de rodeos y te lo voy a decir abiertamente mi madre es Esme Platt la secretaria de estado, mi madre comenzó su carrera política antes de casarse con mi padre y públicamente mantuvo su apellido de soltera pero legalmente es Esme cullen tal como la C de **CM group, inc.** La transnacional de la que mi padre es presidente y mis hermanos y yo accionistas; así que puede que la familia de james sea importante en la ciudad y sus alrededores pero mi madre lo es a nivel nacional e internacional igual que mi padre ¿así que quien crees que tenga mayor oportunidad de ganar el o yo? – le pregunte a bella con una sonrisa enorme.

— esta no es tu lucha, Edward. Yo no voy a permitir que te meta en problemas por mí que ni siquiera puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, no es justo para ti – respondió bella.

— Isabella, me importas y te quiero pero entiendo si tu no sientes lo mismo – después de decirle esto me dispuse a irme.

— Edward – escuche que me llamo bella pero no le hice caso. Si ella no quiere mi ayuda no la voy a obligar, es mas puede que todavía ame a su esposo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>yo lo se, yo lo se ... llevo años sin actualizar ... este cap estaba escrito hace un monton pero por circunstancias de la vida no lo habia podido pasar al compu ... no les digo cuando vuelvo a actualizar lo unico que les digo es que espero que sea pronto y pondre todo de mi para que asi sea ... <em>**


	5. Lexie

**disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer ... la trama me pertenece **

* * *

><p>— Hola hermanito – me saludo Lexie en cuanto llegue a la sala de mi casa.<p>

— hola Lexie, ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde hermanita? – le pregunte dejando un beso en su frente.

— creo que el jet lag todavía esta afectándome, me fui a la cama hace rato pero no logre conciliar el sueño así que vine a leer un poco para ver si me entraba el sueño pero nada; pero creo que fue para mejor, mírate la cara, que tienes hermanito y no me digas que nada Edward cullen que lo único que me falto fue parirte – Lexie me amenazaba con su dedo acusador

— la verdad no quiero hablar sobre ese asunto — mi hermana iba a hablar pero no la deje – pero como sé que no me vas a dejar de molestar, como una bandita, de una sola vez y sin pensarlo – Lexie solo me saco la lengua de forma infantil – te lo voy a decir pero promete que no te vas a emocionar mucho – después que mi hermana asintiera afirmativamente me dispuse a relatarle todo – hace unos cuantos días jasper me llamo porque quería una consulta de oncología para un paciente que les había llegado de urgencia del que el sospechaba que podía tener leucemia – mi hermana al escuchar esto hizo un puchero y yo la consolé tomándole su mano, se cuanto le afecta a mi hermanita las historias de mis pacientes – entonces yo baje a urgencias y cuando llegue me encontré con la niña más linda que he visto desde que tú eras pequeña – aclare para que luego no me reclamara – además que su sonrisa es encantadora a pesar que sus ojitos muestren que ha sufrido mucho después de revisarla y llegar a la misma conclusión de jasper.

— Hermanito no me vas a decir que te enamoraste de una niña – Lexie me guiño el ojo molestándome.

— de la niña no, de su madre – no me percate de lo que salió de mi boca hasta que escuche el grito de júbilo de la enana que tengo por hermana.

— ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es bonita? ¿Está casada? – mi hermana brincaba mientras me hacia todas esas preguntas

— ¡Lexie cálmate!, te dije que no te entusiasmaras mucho y para responder tus preguntas: es un ángel, se llama Isabella Witherdale, no es bonita es hermosa y si está casada.

— oh, entiendo – dijo mi hermana ante mi última respuesta - ¿tú que sientes por ella? ¿Ella que siente por ti? – me pregunto Lexie y yo procedí a contarle sobre todo lo que había pasado unas horas antes en el cuarto de bella además de explicarle el encuentro que tuve con el esposo de bella unos días atrás además de cómo ella se negaba vehementemente a que yo la ayudara y que yo creía que ella podía seguir a pesar de todo enamorada de su esposo.

— De verdad que los hombres solo escuchan lo que les conviene – exclamo mi Lexie luego que le termine de explicar todo.

— ¿a qué te refieres, Lexie? – pregunte extrañado por la reacción de mi hermana.

— es que no lo entiendes, ella misma te lo dijo, bella siente lo mismo que tú sientes por ella pero no por su esposo si no por ti, solo que debe estar asustada la pobrecita y seguramente el troglodita de su marido se ha encargado de destruir su amor propio, su autoestima, la pobrecita debe estar tan sola, perdida y confundida y vienes tu y le sueltas todo eso, de verdad cullen un poco de tacto no hubiera hecho daño – de nuevo el dedo acusador hizo presencia – pero suficiente de charla, ahora vete a dormir para que mañana puedas irte a trabajar temprano y yo ir a conocer a mi futura cuñada – lo ultimo lo dijo aplaudiendo y saltando – no te preocupes hermanito que la vamos a ayudar ya me encargo yo que esté dispuesta a dejarse ayudar – Lexie me abrazo – no sabes lo feliz me que hace saber que por fin le abres tu corazón a una mujer – mi hermana me dio un beso y luego subió las escaleras dando brinquitos. ¿Será posible que mi hermana este en lo correcto y yo simplemente halla abrumado a bella?

* * *

><p><em>bueno aqui me tienen otra vez ahora con un capitulo mas corto pero esto lo escribi en un momento y no me resisti subirlo ... espero que les halla gustado ... nos vemos en la prox. actu... recuerden sus comentarios son valiosos para mi <em>


	6. ayuda

**DISCLAIMER: la trama es de mi autoria ... lo****s personajes pertenecientes a la saga crepusculo le pertenecen a**

**CANCIONES RECOMENDADAS PARA EL FIC*:**

**Make You Feel My Love — Adele**

**Keep Holding On — Avril Lavigne**

**Fix You — Coldplay**

**Girl —Destiny Child**

**Ella — Bebe**

**Malo —Bebe**

**Somewhere only we know — Glee Cast**

**Damage —Danity Kane**

**I Wanna Hold Your Hand – the Beatles**

**Ven A Mi – Floricienta**

**Eres Mi Religion**

**True colors — Glee Cast**

*****Unas fueron las que me inspiraron a escribir esta historia y otras son las que mantienen esa inspiración son con las que escribo, las que cuando estoy totalmente en blanco me ayudan a poder seguir adelante, algunas guardan mucha relación con el fic en si o otras que desde mi experiencia o los efectos que producen en mi están relacionadas con el fic. ****

* * *

><p><strong>LEXIE POV<strong>

Bien esto va a ser incomodo — pensé. Arregle las arrugas imperceptibles de mi vestido y toque la puerta blanca enfrente de mi.

Despues de unos cuantos golpes y un momento de espera la puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer delgada y con la piel muy palida.

— mi nombre es Lexie cullen ¿tu eres bella verdad? — ella asintió — ¿podemos hablar? — pregunte inquieta.

— eh, si podemos ir a la cafetería — miro hacia dentro de la habitación — mi hija esta dormida y no creo que despierte en un rato — dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerro con cuidado la puerta tras ella.

— oh, si la pequeña princesa Marie mi hermano me a hablado acerca de ella ¿ podría yo conocerla despues que tengamos muestra pequeña charla? — le pregunte a bella.

— oh, si claro, si ella esta despierta, por supuesto, ella y el doctor cullen parecen llevarse muy bien — comenzó a caminar enseñándome el camino hacia la cafetería.

— bueno ¿en que te puedo ayudar? — pregunto bella despues de tomar asiento en una de las mesas en la cafetería.

— en realidad a mi me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas y hablar un poco contigo ¿si no hay problema? — bella asintió y yo continue — creo que tienes mas o menos idea de lo que quiero hablarte — se sonrojo ligeramente y yo lo tome como una respuesta afirmativa — mi hermano me conto que esta enamorado de ti — solte de un solo — y yo quisiera saber ¿que sientes por el? La verdad, no lo que tu pienses que esta bien, si no lo que realmente sientes en tu corazón.

— Lexie, para mi esta situación es complicada por no decir difícil, yo hable con tu hermano y le dije lo que pensaba acerca de esta situación y el tal vez nos haya tomado aprecio o cariño no se pero yo no puedo sacrificar su vida en orden de salvar la mia, yo nunca le podría pedir algo asi — respondió bella.

— la única diferencia aquí es que tu no se lo estas pidiendo, el se esta ofreciendo, que lo quieras proteger me dices que te importa tal vez que tienes sentimientos por el, tu me dices que no puedes permitir que el sacrifique su vida por ti, pero que hay acerca de tu felicidad, de tu seguridad, de la vida y el bienestar de tu hija, tu crees que la estas protegiendo que no se ha dado cuenta por que es una niña pero creeme, ella debe estar conciente de todo lo que esta sucediendo, preguntate a ti misma si ella quería ver a su mama sufrir o rendirse y no pelear por tener algo mejor o hayas buscado tu propia felicidad y la pregunta mas importante tu te sientes orgullosa de ti misma, ¿crees ser tu un modelo que tu hija debiera o tu quisieras que siguiera?

— Marie es una niña ella me necesita, yo simplemente no puedo poner en riesgo su seguridad, no puedo dejar que james se la lleve lejos de mi.

— bella, eso no tiene por que ser asi, puedo notar por lo que me dices y por lo que me ha dicho mi hermano que tienes miedo, que le temes a james, pero tienes que saberlo ningún juez en sus cabales le daría la custodia de marie al demente de tu esposo, mi hermano no quiere ayudarte por que este enamorado de ti — bella me lanzo una mirada de incredibilidad — bueno tal vez eso forme parte de de sus motivos, el quiere ayudarte, yo quiero ayudarte por que es lo correcto, yo no podría vivir conmigo misma conociendo tu situación y sabiendo que puedo hacer algo para ayudarte para cambiarla y también se que mi hermano sentiría lo mismo además le puedes agregar que sufriría por que tu lo estas haciendo.

— es eso lo que quiero evitar precisamente — susuro bella.

— ¿tu lo quieres verdad? — le pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

— mucho — limpio una lagrima que se escapo de sus ojos.

— no se la verdad quien es mas tonto, obstinado o mártir de ustedes dos, bella mi hermano esta enamorado de ti y yo se que a ti te gustaria que no, pero uno no elige de quien se enamora ni que personas se enamoran.

— pero si podemos decidir que hacemos con esos sentimientos, yo decidi callarlos, guardarlos para mi para que tu hermano pueda tener una vida normal, buscar una buena mujer que no tenga tanto pasado, tanto equipaje que pueda hacerlo feliz además que este a su altura — rodee mis ojos.

—no estoy de acuerdo contigo pero vamos a dejarlo ahí por que creo que ya tenemos mucho tiempo aquí y muero por conocer a la pequeña marie — le dije a bella dando saltitos de la emoción.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

Lexie y yo hicimos el camino hacia la habitación de marie en silencio, muchas de las cosas que ella me dijo no puedo negar que me calaron muy hondo pero de repente el miedo puede mas en mi, tal vez si estoy siendo un poco mártir pero se me hace difícil confiar en que todo saldrá bien cuando todo en mi vida desde hace mucho esta en caos y lo único que me mantiene cuerda es marie.

— ¿crees que ya estará despierta? — me pregunto ansiosa Lexie.

— si creo que si — le respondi — ¿te puedo preguntar algo? — le pedi a mi rubia acompañante.

— ya lo hiciste — me sonrio — dale, claro solo bromeaba.

— ¿Por qué estas tan emocionada por conocer a mi hija? — le pregunte enfrente de la puerta de la habitación

— ¿si no te respondo tu pregunta, no me vas a dejar pasar? — me devolvió Lexie.

— no simplemente tengo curiosidad — le respondi sinceramente.

— bueno hay varios motivos de los cuales solo te puedo decir algunos; bueno primero es que mi hermano, me habla tanto de ella que ya siento que la conozco, segundo me encantan los niños y el resto de razones por el momento no te las puedo decir pero te prometo que son buenas.

— bien — abri la puerta y la deje pasar, marie aun se encontraba dormida.

— mira al parecer la princesa marie todavía sigue en el mundo de los sueños — comento Lexie acercándose a la cama de marie.

— si, estos días han sido muy agotadores para ella, tu hermano ya comenzó hace dos semanas con el tratamiento y han sido unos días un poco difíciles.

— ¿has vuelto a tu casa? — me pregunto Lexie intentando parecer despreocupada. Sonreí ante eso.

— he tenido, no podía estar todo el tiempo con la misma ropa además de conseguir algunas cosas de marie además de intentar apasiguar un poco los animos con james.

— bella, yo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, si tal vez no quieres dejarte ayudar por Edward por que no te sientes capaz de corresponderle esta bien, pero por lo menos dejame a mi ayudarte sin ninguna clase de compromiso — la iba interrumpir pero no me dejo — por el bien de mi salud mental prométeme que lo vas a pensar — me pidió Lexie con unos ojitos de corderito degollado.

— esta bien, te prometo que lo voy a pensar — Lexie se lanzo a mis brazos atrandome entre los de ella dándome un muy efusivo abrazo.

— oh, bella que emoción, yo se que en algún momento vas entrar en razón y me vas a dejarte ayudar — me dijo Lexie todavía apretándome en su entusiasta abrazo y apretaba tanto que me estaba costando respirar.

— uh, Lexie para poder pensar en lo que me pediste necesito que llegue oxigeno a mi cerebro y si me cortas la circulación no creo que sea posible — me solto apenada.

— upss, sorry mucha cafeína — bajo apenada.

— recuérdame que te presente el descafeinado — le dije riendo.

— bueno, enought with the havy — Lexie sento en el sofá de la habitación — cuéntame de ti mientras se despierta la princesa marie.

— bueno pero primero contestame ¿Por qué tu y tu hermano siempre se refieren a marie como la princesa marie?

—oh, eso es muy gracioso la verdad, veras que mi nombre completo es Alexandra Marie Cullen Platt y cuando estábamos mas pequeños tenia la tendencia a ser muy destructiva y mate a uno de los hámster de mi hermano y Edward para molestarme me llamaba bloody marie como maria tudor y mi papa me llamaba princess marie para contrarrestar y Edward me dice que tu hija marie se parece mucho a mi físicamente por eso comenzó a decirle asi pero despues encontró otras cosas en común y no le dice bloody marie si no princesa marie por que el me decía asi cuando se permitia a si mismo ser mi hermano no mi cruel verdugo y cuando estaba muy orgulloso de mi o cuando estaba enferma pero ahora creo que ese sobre nombre esta únicamente reversado para la pequeña marie además a mi ahora todos me llaman Lexie como mi mama lo había cuando yo estaba pequeña — me explico Lexie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>en mi facebook pueden encontrar imagenes relacionadas con ese fic y el otro fic que estoy publicando Brown &amp; Green<strong>_


	7. Lo Siento

**disclaimer: los personajes pertenece a ... la trama y uno que otro personaje me pertenece**

**cancion recomendada para el cap :** _entre mis brazos - lu._

* * *

><p><strong>LO SIENTO.<strong>

_Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio que te proteja y te lleve en mis sueños cierra los ojos no tengas miedo que entre mis brazos yo te tengo_. _entre mis brazos - lu _

— Edward — puedo hablar contigo — me pregunto bella en el pasillo detrás de mi

— claro, señora witherdale — le respondí en un tono profesional.

— Edward — dijo con una voz quebrada y luego tapo su boca con su mano, me quedo mirando como si la hubiera golpeado y luego corrió de nuevo hacia la habitación de Marie.

Y así termino la conversación más larga que he tenido con bella desde hace cuatro semanas cuando le dije mis sentimientos y ella muy amablemente me dijo no gracias, había estado atendiendo a Marie como su doctor pero esta situación ya se estaba haciendo insoportable para mi, verla y no ser capaz de nada mas me estaba matando así que había tomado la decisión de remitir el caso de Marie hacia otro medico precisamente acababa de salir de la habitación donde con una Marie dormida producto de los medicamentos le comunique a bella mi decisión.

.

.

.

— La verdad es que eres un idiota querido hermano mayor — entro Lexie gritando desde la puerta de la casa.

— Se puede saber que hice ahora dulce y delicada hermanita menor — le dije sarcásticamente a Lexie. Últimamente yo no era su persona favorita y me culpaba de todos los males de la humanidad.

— pues fíjate que yo voy muy contenta a visitar a mi princesa y al llegar a su habitación adivina lo que me encuentro — me tense ante el pensamiento de que a la pequeña Marie le pudiera haber ocurrido algo —a Marie llorando incansablemente por que su príncipe ya no la quiere — me grito Lexie — no te había presionado con lo de bella porque a pesar de haber estado comportándote como un niño de 5 años ignorándola aun guardaba la esperanza de que entraras en razón y decidieras luchar por bella, pero ahora me demuestras que además de infantil eres un egocéntrico que no piensa nada más que en sí mismo — me acuso Lexie golpeando mi pecho con su dedo — y ni si quiera eres capaz de decírselo tu mismo si no que dejas que bella cargue con toda la responsabilidad — Lexie comenzó a llorar; yo me encontraba impactado por todo lo que me había dicho.

— no era mi intención lastimarla — apenas pude articular la frase

—pues para tu información lo hiciste, no solo a Marie si no también a bella, tu sabes que esa niña te adora, Edward y no comprendo porque le creaste ilusiones que no podías mantener, le dejaste cultivar un cariño que no podías corresponder — el llanto corto el discurso de mi hermana — eso es cruel, Edward. Sobre todo en el estado en que Marie se encuentra pero a ti ella no te importa porque a ti solo te importa conseguir lo que tú quieres y ya que bella no te presto atención desechaste a Marie por que ya no te servía.

— Eso no es verdad — me defendí — tu sabes que yo adoro a esa niña, que la quiero desde el momento en que la vi — mi hermana me miraba con expresión incrédula.

— ¿entonces por qué la abandonaste? — me pregunto Lexie.

— no la abandone, la situación me sobrepasaba Lexie, además no podía seguir viendo a Marie y a bella para seguir ilusionándome con algo que no va a pasar

— no va a pasar si tú te rindes — me dijo Lexie acercándose a mi — no te rindas hermanito, yo he estado hablando con bella y sé que ella te quiere tanto o más que tu a ella, bella simplemente tiene miedo además de muchos problemas de autoestima y confianza, ella ahora lo que necesita es que las personas que la queremos estemos a su alrededor no que nos rindamos Eddie — me dijo mi hermana abrazándome

— Tienes razón Lexie — le devolví el abrazo — ¿cuando creciste tanto? — le pregunte un rato después de estar abrazados

— Hace mucho tiempo, solo que tú no te habías dado cuenta — Lexie se deshizo de mi abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ahora vamos a ir a que hables con cierta princesa — cogió su chaqueta y su bolso y camino hacia la puerta — que esperas, no me digas que vas a dejar que nuestra princesita sufra porque tú eres un tonto sin remedio — me digo ya en la puerta y yo me apure en imitarla y coger mis cosas para poder ponernos en marcha.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al hospital ya eran las 8.30 Marie debería estar dormida desde hace un buen rato y yo había estado paseando en frente de la puerta de la habitación ya por un tiempo.

— Deja ya de dar vueltas y entra de una buena vez — me regaño por enésima vez Lexie.

— he sido un estúpido ¿verdad? — le pregunte dejando de caminar a mi hermana.

— sí, pero ahora vas a entrar y solucionar las cosas — me tomo por los hombros y me giro dejándome frente a la puerta blanca — ya, que me estás haciendo perder la paciencia. — me dio un leve empujón en la espalda

Respire profundamente y abrí la puerta — no toque por el miedo que bella me cerrara la puerta en la cara. Cuando estuve en la habitación me quede observando a la hermosa princesa dormida en la camilla de ese frio hospital, me quede observando su carita que aun dormida podías notarla triste y el rastro de las saladas lagrimas han dejado en su rostro.

— La tuvieron que sedar — voltee hacia donde provenía la voz de bella que estaba sentada con sus piernas recogidas apretadas fuertemente contra su pecho y silenciosas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

— Lo siento — dije y me acerque a bella — no sabía que ella lo iría a tomar tan mal — intente explicar — de verdad lo siento — dije bajando mi mirada.

— Edward — me llamo bella pero yo no levante mi cara porque después de todo lo que paso no me sentía digno de mirar su hermoso rostro — Edward — esta vez bella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos e hizo que la mirara — yo también lo siento mucho — dijo bella y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios contra los míos, dulces tarde un poco en responderle pero después que la sorpresa pasara comencé a mover mis labios juntos con los de ella en una danza sin fin, bella poco a poco se fue acercando mas a mí y profundizando en el beso; fue ella quien paso su lengua por mi labio en una sensual invitación que yo gustoso acepte, abrí un poco mas mi boca para darle la bienvenida a la lengua de bella que enseguida comenzó una batalla febril con la mía, mis manos en búsqueda de profundizar más el beso fueron subiendo de la cintura de bella donde reposaban tranquilas y acariciaron sus brazos y subieron a su rostro el cual estaba mojado lo que hizo que me separara de ella.

— Bella, no tienes que hacer esto, yo ya no voy a remitir a Marie, yo no puedo estar lejos de ella, de ti — le dije tomándola por los hombros para que se separarla de mi.

— Edward, no hablemos, ahora solo necesito que me beses, que me abraces que me quieras, por favor es lo único que pido — se deshizo de el agarre que mis manos tenían en sus hombros y volvió a besarme, y yo no pude negarme sentirla tan frágil, tan necesitada de cariño partió mi alma en pedazos y si esto es lo que necesita para estar bien yo no se lo voy a negar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola aqui estoy yo de nuevo! primero que nada de verdad espero que hayas escuchado la cancion .. es una cancion hermosa que mas o menos refleja el momento que edward y bella estan pasando ... emocionence pero no tanto ... si hay un progreso pero no todo esta ganado ya ... en el capitulo pasado ... recibi pocos por no decir ningun review ... se que me demoro en actualizar pero me gustaria que me dijeran si les gusta para seguir o interpretar su silencio como que debo quitar la historia ... no es amenaza total la voy a seguir escribiendo para mi ... pero no me presionaria tanto si no tuviera que actualizar ... a los que dejan favoritos y las lectoras silenciosas ... gracias por regalarme un ratico de su tiempo y leer mis locuras.<strong>_


	8. si tu no sientes lo mismo que yo siento

**disclaimer: los personajes (salvo algunos inventados por mi) pertenecen a ... la trama me pertenece.**

**cancion recomendada: si tu me quisieras - Lu**

* * *

><p><em>Si pretendemos que nada pasa entre tú y yo, estar fingiendo <em>

_es culpa de los dos, en silencio grito al miedo que se despida_

_y entre el sol quiero el valor para que hoy te diga quien soy yo_

_No puedo más, no puedo callarme si yo te amo para siempre así será_

_Y si tú me quisieras bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti, si tú me quisieras_

_y me permitieras hacerte más feliz, me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí_

_para mi, para vivir la vida para ti y llenar la mía ven a mí y aunque quizá_

_tu pienses que es un poco arriesgado quiero decirte que también yo estoy_

_temblando y tengo miedo que todo sea en vano al menos yo te pido que_

_hay que intentarlo, me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mí, para_

_vivir la vida para ti y llenar la mía, ven a mí._

_(fragmento de si tu me quisieras - lu)_

— Esto no debió haber pasado — me separe de Edward y camine hacia la ventana que se encontraba.

— no puedes decir eso, tú fuiste la que me besaste, tu necesitabas ese beso tanto como yo, bella. — pude sentir a Edward parado justo detrás de mi — se sincera conmigo, amor — paso sus manos por mi cintura y me abrazo — bella por favor no me dejes fuera, después de hoy ya no quiero, ni puedo seguir pretendiendo algo que no siento, cuando quiero gritarle a todo el mundo que te quiero — apretó su abrazo acercándome mas a él.

— Edward, esto está mal — intente liberarme de su agarre pero no me dejo

—no, no está mal — me soltó pero solo para darme la vuelta y hacer que me enfrentara a su mirada — solo estaría mal, si tu no sientes lo mismo que yo siento — acuno mi rostro en sus manos — bella, dime que tu no sientes nada por mí, que el beso que compartimos no significo nada para ti, si tú me dices eso mirándome a los ojos y te prometo por lo mucho que te amo que me alejo de ti, que saldré de tu vida y todo será como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido pero tienes que decírmelo mirándome a la cara con palabras claras, así tal cual como yo te he dicho que me he enamorado de ti y que las amo tanto a ti y a Marie con todas mis fuerzas así mismo me tendrás que decir que no sientes nada por mi — acomodo mi rostro que estaba en sus manos para que no me quedara otra opción que mirarlo a los ojos.

No puedo dejar que Edward se sacrifique por mi pero tampoco puedo decirle que no lo amo cuando eso seria las más grandes de las blasfemias pero nunca podría soportar la idea que renuncie a todo por mi y luego después de unos años se arrepienta y me termine odiando, todas estos pensamientos venían a mi mente en una constante lucha por dominar que me dejaba confundida — el tiempo para responder se agota bella, si tu no tomas una decisión lo haré yo — me susurro Edward descansando su frente en la mía, dejando sus labios cerca los míos que gritaban que cerrara la distancia que los separa de los hermosos labios de Edward, que apoyo sus manos en la parte de atrás de mi cuello donde con sus pulgares dejaban suaves caricias circulares — por favor bella di algo — Edward acaricio su mi nariz con la suya y no pude resistir mas y lo atraje a hacia mi sus labios para fundirnos en un beso.

— te amo — me dijo Edward cuando nos separamos a tomar aire — te amo — volvió a repetir dejando besos por mi cuello y mi cara.

— yo también te amo Edward — y aproveche que estaba distraído y me deshice de su agarre — y por eso quiero que seas feliz , que consigas a alguien que no tenga tanto drama, no quiero que te veas involucrado en un problema que no es tuyo, además yo tengo una hija que es lo más importante para mí en estos momentos — me acerque a él — tú tienes toda la vida por delante, consíguete una mujer que te merezca y este soltera y cásate y forma una familia — puse mi mano en su mejilla — yo estoy rota, no soy nada excepto problemas — Edward tomo mi brazo libre y me jalo hacia él y estampo sus labios en los míos en un beso violento y necesitado que me tomo por sorpresa pero no tarde en responder. La lengua de Edward delineo mi labio superior en una sensual invitación que yo no pude resistir al tiempo que sus brazos se aterraban a mi cintura atrapándome en un abrazo mortal y mis mano se perdían en su sedoso cabello, mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban por dominar en la batalla de la pasión, las manos de Edward acariciaban mi espalda y poco a poco fuero recorriendo el camino hasta mi trasero el cual Edward acaricio para después tomarlo y apoyándose en el cargarme y arrinconarme contra la pared , yo instintivamente abrace con mis piernas la cintura de Edward, quien ahora dejaba besos húmedos por todo mi cuello atentando contra mi autocontrol.

— te amo, bella y tu eres la única que puede hacerme feliz — susurro en mi oído para luego morder el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome soltar un gemido que fue silenciado por sus labios — para mí no existe ni existirá otra mujer que no seas tú — acaricio mi nariz con la suya para luego dejar un casto beso sobre mis labios dejándome con ganas de mas — tu eres la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido y te estoy rogando por favor que me dejes quererlas, tanto a ti como a Marie, yo desde que la vi me enamore de ella y desee que fuera mi hija, yo la quiero como si fuera de mi propia sangre y nada va a poder cambiar eso como tampoco nada va hacer que yo deje de amarte.

—Tengo miedo — susurre escondiendo mi cara en el hueco de su cuello. — No quiero que nada malo te pase, no podría soportarlo — confesé cuando las lagrimas empezaban a caer por mi rostro — tengo miedo que tengas que renunciar tanto por mí que termines odiándome — Edward me abrazo mas fuerte — tengo miedo que nada de esto sea real, porque no tiene sentido que tú me quiera.

— mi amor, yo también tengo miedo, debo confesarlo estoy temblando pero eso no va a impedir que yo te ame, ni que quiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo — me susurro Edward en el oído — las cosas que realmente valoras son por las que luchas, lo que fácil viene, fácil va y yo estoy seguro que ningún sacrificio se comprara con la alegría de despertar cada mañana a tu lado y ver crecer a nuestra princesa porque tú eres la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo — Edward dejo un beso debajo de mi oreja — tu eres hermosa por fuera pero lo eres mucho mas por dentro, tienes una alma pura, bondadosa nada mas hay que ver lo que Marie te adora para saber que eres una excelente madre y como te sacrificas por todos para saber que eres una extraordinaria persona así que te digo que para mi seria un privilegio si me dejaras compartir mi vida contigo ¿lo harás, bella? — me pregunto Edward poniéndome en el piso pero manteniéndome acorralada contra la pared.

— Sí, Edward — no había terminado de hablar cuando Edward ya me estaba besando, reí un poco en el beso ante la efusividad de Edward, momentos después Edward libero mis labios y pude continuar — sí, pero con unas condiciones — le advertí.

— ¿Cuáles mi amor? — Me pregunto Edward robándome un beso y guiándome hacia el sofá de nuevo, me iba a sentar a su lado pero Edward jalo mi mano e hizo que me sentara en su regazo lo que me hizo sonrojar — amo cuando haces esto — señalo acariciando mis sonrojadas mejillas.

— Edward, vamos a intentarlo si, pero tienes que recordar que yo aun sigo casada — mi iba a interrumpir pero puse mi mano en su boca para que no hablara — y voy a iniciar el proceso de divorcio por eso te voy a pedir que mantengamos esto en privado, también te voy a pedir que me dejes manejar todo el asunto de james a mi — pude ver que ante eso quería protestar — prometo que si siento que no puedo con este te pediré ayuda inmediatamente ¿estamos? — Edward asintió — además quiero que seas siempre sincero conmigo, si sientes que no puedes aguantar la situación y quieres que esto se acabe me lo digas y no que te quedes por obligación o otra cosa — Edward retiro mi mano de su boca.

— haremos todo como tú quieres, pero amor quiero que estés segura que te amo y que ni en un millón de años voy a querer separarme de ti ¿entendido? — me pregunto demasiado serio Edward.

— Sí, mi capitán — le dije en un intento que se relajara, Edward sonrió y a lo lejos pudimos escuchar una pequeña risita

— Tú también escuchaste esa pequeña risa — me pregunto en el oído yo asentí en respuesta — ¿crees que estará despierta? — me pregunto de la misma forma

— No sé, averigüémoslo —le giñe un ojo a Edward y el soltó el agarre en mi cintura para que pudiera ponerme de pie y caminar hacia la cama donde se encontraba mi hija supuestamente durmiendo.

— Princesa Marie — llamo Edward cuando se encontraba al lado de la cama de Marie — ¿estas despierta? — le susurro en el oído pero lo bastante fuerte para que yo escuchara — ¿estas enojada conmigo? — esperamos que Marie hiciera algo pero se quedo quieta — bueno bella, ya que la princesa Marie esta dormida me voy — me dijo Edward guiñándome un ojo

— Está bien Edward, hasta mañana — la dije con una sonrisa — lástima que Marie no está despierta y no pudiste hablar con ella — Edward abrió la puerta y yo me reuní con el ahí.

— Que duermas bien hermosa — Edward me dio un beso y por una esquina de mi ojo pude ver a Marie con uno de sus ojos entre abiertos

— tú también Edward — cuando Edward está afuera de la habitación y me disponía a cerrar la puerta fue cuando Marie hablo.

— no Edward, no te vayas, yo estoy despierta — Edward entro rápidamente a la habitación y llego al lado de Marie

— con que estas despierta ¿y eso desde cuándo? — pregunto Edward, me imagino para averiguar que tanto había escuchado mi hija.

— Bueno desde que entraste a la habitación —confeso Marie sorprendiéndonos a Edward y a mí.

— ¿por qué no nos hiciste notar que estabas despierta? — le pregunte

— Es que yo quería escuchar que era lo que te decía Edward mami — me contesto Marie usando la mirada que Alice le había enseñado para siempre salirse con la suya.

— ¿y qué piensas acerca de todo lo que escuchaste? — le pregunto Edward a Marie

—Que estoy muy feliz, yo quiero que Edward sea mi papa — dijo Marie agachando la mirada.

— Yo también quiero que seas mi hija princesa — le respondió Edward sentándose en la cama de Marie — es mas yo ya te quiero como si lo fueras — le dijo Edward a Marie mientras tomaba su pequeña carita en sus manos — pero mientras solucionamos unos problemas de grandes tenemos que tener esto en secreto ¿si? ¿Te gustaría que este fuera nuestro secreto, algo que solo sea de nosotros tres? — Edward me dio una rápida mirada para ver si yo estaba de acuerdo y al ver mi sonrisa supo que estaba bien lo que le decía a Marie.

— Si — grito Marie

— Shh, bebe. Recuerdas que dijimos que era un secreto — le dije sentándome a Marie sentándome en su cama en el lado opuesto donde Edward.

— Bueno señorita, es hora de dormir, usted ha estado despierta ya mucho tiempo — le dijo Edward a Marie

Marie Pov

— Edward te puedo preguntar una cosa — le pregunte a Edward en voz baja pero lo suficiente alto para que me escuchara

— Claro princesa — me respondió Edward y se acerco más a mí.

— Edward ¿puedo decirte papa? — susurre en la oreja de Edward nerviosa

— claro, mi amor. Tú me puedes decir como quieras. Además me llames o no así yo te considero aquí — se señalo el pecho — como mi hija — Edward acaricio tiernamente mi cabello — te amo princesa, no lo olvides — Edward dejo un suave beso en mi frente.

— Yo también te amo, papi — le dije y después le di a Edward un súper beso tronado en los labios como los que nos damos mi mami y yo cuando nos queremos demostrar cuanto nos queremos, Edward rio y la revolvió mis cabellos.

— no lo puedo creer, y yo que pensaba que esos besos solo eran míos — reclamo mi mami intentando peinarme

— ya no mami, ahora se los tengo que dar también a mi papi y mi papi te tiene que dar uno a ti como los que le dan los príncipes de los cuentos a las princesas — dije intentando parecer muy seria, y eso hizo que mi mami y mi papi se quedaran viéndome fijamente — que esperas papi dale un beso a mi mami — insistí y mi papi sonrió a mi mami y se acerco a ella dándole un piquito.

— yey! — grite emocionada.

— ¿así? — me pregunto mi papi abrazando por la cintura a mi mami — ¿o le doy otro? — mi papi sonrió y las mejillas de mi mami se pudieron rojas

— bueno, Marie estas no son horas para que una jovencita decente este despierta — me dijo mi mami seria.

— papi ¿te vas a ir? — le pregunte a mi papi Edward usando la mirada infalible que mi tía Alice me había enseñado— si tú no quieres que me vaya no lo hago — mi papi me contesto y supe que como siempre mi mirada había funcionado

— No, te vayas papi y convence a mama que me deje estar despierta — le pedí a mi papi abrazándome fuertemente a su cuello — no me voy princesa ya te lo dije pero tienes que dormir cielo — negué con mi cara aun escondida en el cuello de papa.

— ¿por qué no quieres dormir, bebe? — me pregunto mami pero no respondí.

— ¿tienes miedo, princesa? — asentí en el cuello de papi ed.

— me quieres contar de que tienes miedo, hija — me pregunto mi papi acariciando mi espalda.

— Tengo miedo de irme a dormir y luego despertarme y darme cuenta que esto es un sueño y nunca ocurrió — le conteste sin separarme de él.

— mírame bebe — me pido papa pero yo no me moví — escúchame princesa, esto está pasando y yo te quiero sobre todas las cosas y eso nunca va a cambiar, y yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti y para tu mami, no tienes que tener miedo ¿ok, bebe? —asentí en silencio.

— ¿te puedes acostar conmigo hasta que me duerma? — pregunte a papa.

— Claro princesa — se acostó en la cama y yo puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho y él me abrazo por mis hombros — duérmete bebe — me dijo antes de comenzar a cantar despacio una canción que nunca había escuchado pero aun así muy bonita y que hizo que de inmediato comenzara a quedarme dormida.

— Te quiero papi — dije despacito

— y yo a ti mi bebe — escuche que mi papi me respondía antes de quedarme dormida definitivamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>bueno chiquillas 5 paginas de word ... este cap lo escribi en una tarde me salio sin problemas ... esperemos que de ahora en adelante sea asi ... creo que me merezco reviews si o no? espero que disfruten en el cap... algunos pensaran que edward y bella se juntaron muy rapido ... tal vez... pero esto tiene que ver con mi manera de pensar ... no les explico muy bien por que tal vez de spoiler pero pueden hacer sus teorias y dejarmelas por review, mi facebook un pm o mandarme un correo y yo con gusto le dije si estan o no bien encaminadas ... como dije la vez anterior ... no es fundamental pero si podria ser util y podria colocarlas un poco en el lugar en que yo estaba cuando escribi el cap si escuchan la cancion que les recomende <strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S. meyer ...la trama me pertenece completamente **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9<p>

— En que piensas — le pregunte a bella que abrazada a mi reposaba su cabeza en mi pecho — ¿estás dormida, amor? — hable otra vez al ver que ella no me respondía ya que a través de su respiración podía notar que estaba todavía despierta.

—Edward — comenzó a decir mi hermosa bella pero yo no la deje continuar y calle sus palabras con mis labios, ella rápidamente comenzó a mover los suyos en sincronía con los míos para luego delinear con su lengua mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso el cual gustoso concedí, nuestras lenguas danzaban sensualmente a un ritmo pausado en vuelto en pura necesidad por mi parte y lleno de temor por parte de bella.

Supe desde el momento que Marie había quedado dormida y nosotros nos habíamos quedado en silencio que todos los miedos e inseguridades que habían apartado a bella de mí antes habían vuelto a atacar.

— Gracias — Isabella me dijo recargando su frente en la mía una vez nos separamos

— Porque me agradeces — le pregunte una bella estuvo de nuevo acomodada en mi pecho.

— Por no dejarme dudar, no permitas nunca que lo haga — levanto su cabeza y trabo su mirada con la mía — prométeme que aunque yo dude y te de problemas y luche contra esto — nos señalo a los dos con un movimiento de su mano — prométeme que no vas a dejar de quererme.

— nunca mi amor, no hay nada en este mundo que haga que yo deje de amarte, de querer estar contigo, bebe te prometo que yo siempre voy a luchar por nosotros — le di un rápido beso — ahora tu prométeme que no te vas a dejar ganar de los miedos y que cuando te sientas con dudas siempre recurras ¿me lo prometes amor? — le pregunte.

— Te lo prometo, mi amor — bella sello su promesa con un casto beso — amor, por favor recuerda siempre que te amo, sobre todo cuando me vuelva toda loca — bella volvió a acomodarse en mi pecho.

— no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me digas que me amas, yo estoy seguro de tu amor preciosa y bueno cuando sientas que estas comenzando a dudar recuerda que yo te amo — deje un suave beso en la frente de bella.

— Hay otra cosa por la que quiero agradecerte — susurro bella.

— dime mi amor

— Edward, no sabes lo que significa para mí que tu le permitieras a Marie llamarte papa; james hace mucho que no lo ha sido para ella — bella se separo de mi y se levanto del sofá donde nos encontrábamos recostados — ella nunca ha tenido una imagen paterna, las únicas personas en su vida somos mi hermana Alice y yo — bella continuo hablando — las cosas con james se comenzaron a complicar antes que siquiera Marie tuviera la oportunidad de llamarlo papa — bella se recostó en la ventana cerrada de la habitación de Marie y se quedo mirando la calle — james cuando le conté que estaba embarazada se emociono y en todo el embarazo se porto muy bien conmigo en eso no tengo quejas — sospechando hacia donde se dirigía el relato de bella me levante y desde detrás de ella pase mis brazos por su cintura y le deje un suave beso en su cuello.

— mi amor, te acuerdas que tenemos una pequeña princesa que tiende a escuchar nuestras conversaciones y supongo que no quieres que nuestra pequeña princesa escuche, ella está ahora dormida por qué no vamos a mi oficina y hablamos — tome su cintura y la gire para que quedara enfrente de mí — vamos bebe, necesitas sacar todo eso y yo quiero saberlo para poder ayudarte — bese su frente.

— Yo también quiero que tu sepas, no quiero que haya secretos, ni mentiras entre nosotros — bella se abrazo a mí.

.

.

.

— Ven — atraje a bella hacia mí para que sentara en mi regazo cuando ya estaba sentado en el sofá de mi oficina.

— mi amor, todo esto es tan difícil, al comienzo de mi matrimonio yo ni siquiera me imagine que en algún momento podría acabar éramos tan felices y yo de verdad no vi cuando james comenzó a cambiar tanto, su familia tiene una buena posición social, todo lo contrario a la mía ergo desde el comienzo de nuestra relación pero su familia me odiaba pero james siempre me decía que el me amaba y que no le importaba lo que dijera su familia, nosotros estuvimos de novios durante dos años que fueron los que nos tomo a ambos terminar la carrera, ya que inmediatamente nos graduamos me pidió que me mudara con él y los problemas con su familia se complicaron ya que su papa le quito su apoyo pero su mama todavía seguía apoyándolo y james se graduó con una oferta de trabajo en la empresa del papa de su mejor amigo y unos meses después cuando yo unos meses después conseguí trabajo james me propuso matrimonio y yo por supuesto acepte, en ese momento su mama que había estado intentando separarnos a james y a mí, estando presentándole y hasta llego a mandar mujeres al apartamento donde james y yo estábamos viviendo, le retiro su apoyo.

En un principio como los dos trabajábamos podíamos vivir holgadamente pero un año después de habernos casado quede embarazada, james se comporto en el embarazo como se venía comportando yo seguía trabajando hasta un mes antes del nacimiento de Marie — bella escondió su rostro en mi cuello pero aun así pude sentir las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro.

La primera pelea vino un mes después que nació Marie, james solo cargo a Marie mientras estuvimos en el hospital pero luego que llegamos en el hospital se pasaba todo el día en el trabajo y cuando llegaba no le prestaba atención y me reclamaba por qué no lo atendía y mucho antes que se cumpliera la cuarentena quería tener sexo y cuando se lo negué se puso muy furioso y se fue de la casa en la que vivíamos. Volvió a los tres días y me pidió perdón pero ya las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar, cuando Marie estaba por cumplir seis meses james fue ascendido así que ahora se mostraba de buen humor y se comenzó a acercar más a Marie y se volvieron muy cercanos después todo fue felicidad, yo notaba que james a veces se enojaba por que no podía tener todas las cosas que él quería y que su mejor amigo si estaba consiguiendo por que el todavía contaba con el apoyo de sus papa pero ahora yo estaba sin empleo y del sueldo de james es que teníamos que costear todas las cosas y eso podíamos vivir bien pero nos dejaba un margen muy pequeño para los lujos y todas las cosas caras, yo por mi lado siempre había estado acostumbrada a eso pero james no tal vez por eso deje pasar las veces que james hablaba con envidia acerca de todas las comodidades, lujos y excesos con que su mejor amigo vivía y nosotros no podíamos permitírnoslo — bella acaricio con su nariz la curva de mi cuello.

— es por esto que me estas contando que tenias miedo que yo terminara odiándote — le pregunte bella comenzando a entender un poco el origen de sus temores. Bella asintió en respuesta — escúchame amor — aparte un poco a bella de mi para que pudiera verle su rostro mientras le decía lo que tenía que decirle —primero que nada creo que está más que claro que mi familia no te va a odiar prueba que eso es que mi hermana ya te adora y mi padres también lo van a hacer ¿por que quien no podría hacerlo? Y segundo princesa, yo tengo mi dinero a parte del de mi familia además de mi trabajo aquí en el hospital además nada de lo que tengo tendría sentido o algún significado si no tengo con quien compartirlo, yo nunca dejaría que el dinero se interponga entre tú y yo amor.

— yo intelectualmente lo sé amor, pero aun así no puedo evitar a veces preguntarme ¿si voy por el mismo camino? — bella volvió al refugio de mis brazos.

— bueno, yo te voy a demostrar que no tienes nada que temer. Yo solo podría hacer las cosas que te hicieran feliz.

— ¿sabes que me haría feliz? — me pregunto bella.

— dime mi amor, tus deseos para mí son ordenes.

— Bueno en ese caso deseo que te vayas a tu casa a descansar — iba a protestar pero bella no me dejo — amor, desde el día que nos confesamos o bueno más bien yo te confesé mi amor no has ido a tu casa, mañana tienes que trabajar y no quiero que estés cansado por mi culpa.

— No quiero — le dije categóricamente a bella.

— Edward Anthony cullen has estado tres días haciendo rondas, atendiendo pacientes y haciendo cirugías y no has dormido nada más que unas pocas horas en un incomodo sofá que tienes que compartir conmigo, mañana tienes que trabajar y por mucho que estés acostumbrado a no dormir no creo que sean más de 50 horas — me regaño bella.

— yo no me quiero separar de ustedes — atraje mas a mi cuerpo a bella — además a mi me encanta dormir abrazado a ti que tú seas lo último que mis ojos ven antes de cerrarse y que sean lo primero al despertarse, además mañana no tengo que trabajar voy a descansar para poder estar el sábado cuando jasper planea darle de alta a Marie, pero no le digas que te dije — acomode mi cara en el cuello de bella.

— ¿le van a dar de alta a Marie? — me pregunto bella.

— si mi amor, ya esta es la segunda ronda del tratamiento y no podemos decir que está curada pero si está mostrando mejoría y no vemos razones porque tenerla más en el hospital — le dije a bella. — y por eso me pregunto ¿vas a volver?

— amor, ya te dije el lunes a primera hora pienso interponer la demanda de divorcio y creo que tendría que irme a vivir con mis padres a los que tu por cierto les has estado huyendo — me reprendió bella — intente hablar pero bella me dio un rápido beso para callarme — yo se que la situación no es fácil pero eventualmente vas a tener que conocerlos porque voy a vivir en su casa — una sonrisa de satisfacción se extiende por la cara de bella.

— bueno, yo no me niego a conocerlos pero respecto a la situación de tu vivienda yo creo que estarías más segura en otro sitio — sugerí.

— Edward la única familia que yo tengo son mis padres y mi hermana. Mis padres viven en un barrio muy seguro y mi habitación todavía conserva mi habitación y no creo que a Alice le importe que Marie ocupe la de ella.

— respecto a eso creo que me sentiría mejor si te quedaras un sitio donde hubiera vigilancia, ya james a demostrado ser violento y no quisiera que te tuvieras que encontrar con el estando tu y la niña solas.

— Edward, yo no puedo permitirme un lugar de ese tipo, además con mis papas Marie y yo vamos a estar perfectamente, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

— Amor podrías irte a vivir a mi casa — bella iba a renegar pero yo hable más rápido — no conmigo, yo ahora mismo vivo en la casa de mi hermana no me he mudado por que ella no quiere vivir sola además que la casa que compre no la habían terminado de remodelar cuando me mueve acá hace un año, mi hermana y mis padres ya Vivian aquí hace más tiempo así que ya tenían casa y cuando mi casa estuvo lista no quise dejar sola a mi hermana, así que me dices, vivirías en un conjunto cerrado con vigilancia y además vivirías al lado de mi hermana y de mi — deje un suave beso debajo de la oreja de bella.

— Edward, mi amor no quiero causar molestias — me peleo bella

—amor, no vas a causar ninguna molestia, tu vas a vivir en mi casa tu sola con Marie y justo al lado vamos a estar Lexie y yo, por favor, por mi salud mental — le pedí.

— no me parece bien, no sabría como explicarle a mis padres que de repente me fui a vivir a un sector residencial exclusivo cuando no tengo ni un centavo en mi cuenta ni mucho menos un trabajo, además que no tendría dinero para pagar los servicios que en ese sector de la ciudad deben costar un ojo de la cara, ni mucho menos llenar la despensa.

— espera bella. — Interrumpí su verborrea — amor si te estoy pidiendo que te vayas a vivir a mi casa es porque obviamente yo voy a correr con todos los gastos.

— ni lo pienses, esto no es algo por lo que voy a discutir Edward, no voy a permitir que tú te hagas cargo de mi y de mi hija, yo voy a ir a las casa de mis padres mientras consigo un trabajo y puedo buscar un lugar para mi hija y para mí y punto. Si tu quieres ayudarme moralmente — bella recalco la última palabra — te lo agradeceré pero no más.

— No te pongas rabiosa amor, solo quiero ayudar y tengo los medios para hacerlo — bella solo me dio una mirada dura.

— Edward nosotros a penas y llevamos tres días en esta relación si es que se puede llamar así, yo te amo, mi amor y por eso estoy contigo por que nos hacía daño a ambos estar separados, no para que me des cosas, entiende como me siento, amor, yo soy una mujer casada y para el caso tu vendrías siendo mi amante además que no me gusta que la gente gaste su dinero en mi.

— bella, si yo soy tu amante, pero no por esa absurda concepción de la palabra que tienen hoy en día si no porque yo te amo y tú me amas nos amamos y punto no hay por qué poner nombre ni nada y ahora ponte tu en mi lugar, digamos que vivimos lo mismo pero soy yo el que está pasando por una situación precaria y tú tienes los medios para ayudarme ¿no lo harías? ¿Dejarías que me las arregle yo solo? Sobre todo sabiendo que mi seguridad puede correr peligro — bella no me respondió — dime bella lo harías.

— por supuesto que no amor, tu sabes que te ayudaría pero no es lo mismo — en seguida corte a Isabella.

— claro que es lo mismo, solo que o eres demasiado orgullosa o penosa y me atrevo a afirmar que es la segunda. De que tienes miedo amor ¿es que no confías en mí? — le pregunte herido.

— Claro que confió en ti tontito — bella se abrazo a mi — solo es que no se que podría pensar tu familia si tú te ves envuelto en todo esto — susurro bella con su rostro escondido en mi pecho.

— amor ya te lo dije, ellos te van amar ¿Quién no podría hacerlo? Créeme, te lo digo de verdad, yo conozco a mis padres y sé que te vas a llevar con ellos bien, independientemente que estés conmigo o no, además ya Lexie te adora y tu eres mi vida que mas quieres — la apreté contra mí.

— está bien, nos vamos para tu casa pero solo por un tiempo y mientras sale el divorcio con james y no le puedes decir a tus padres de lo nuestro ni siguiera que tienes sentimientos acerca de mi — bella alzo su rostro todavía pegada a mí.

— amor — replique — no te parece demasiado, bueno total mis padres se van a dar cuenta cuanto te amo aunque no lo diga por que el amor que siento por ti es tan grande que se me sale por los poros además que mis padres me conocen bien y se van a dar cuenta.

— por esto es que te amo, eres tan dulce, yo también te amo muchísimo Edward, nunca lo olvides — me dijo bella y busco mis labios y yo no dude en encontrarlos míos con los de ella y fundirnos en un tierno beso que bella acabo muy rápido para mi gusto — bueno entonces vas a tener que poner en práctica todas tus dotes artísticas para que no se den cuenta ¿entendido?

— bueno, pero con una condición.

— haber cual sería —

— que me dejes de vez en cuando colarme a tu cuarto para dormir abrazado contigo, ya me acostumbre y no quiero volver a no hacerlo.

— No me gusta esa condición — bella se soltó de mí y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto muy seria, cada segundo que mi bella guardaba silencio mi angustia crecía y me recriminaba por meter la pata e ir muy rápido. — no me gusta la idea de que te cueles a mi habitación de vez en cuando — bella camino hacia mi muy seria hasta llegar enfrente mío y se levanto en la punta de sus pies para susurrarme — yo opino que lo deberías hacer todos los días — bella dejo un beso debajo de mi oído y pude sentir como toda la tensión huía de mi cuerpo.

Bella se alejo unos pasos de mí y me miraba fijamente mordiéndose fuertemente su labio, su expresión era de picardia y sensualidad, poco a poco me fui acercando a ella, bella mantenía su mirada fija en mi pero no se movia cuando estuve cerca de ella pase mi brazo por su cintura y la atraje hacia mi y lentamente comenze a dejar besos húmedos por todo su cuello hasta llevar a su oreja para decirle — de verdad crees que puedes jugar conmigo y no va a haber consecuencias — bella se estremeció entre mis brazos — dime Isabella — volvi a susurrar en el oído de mi amor — crees que es justo que me pongas a sufri asi como lo hiciste — bella me abrazo.

— no, amor perdóname, yo solo quería jugar un ratito pero me doy cuenta que no esta bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? — le pido bella con sus hermosos ojos cafes fijos en los mios.

— mmm, no se tendrías que esforzarte mucho — le dije a bella.

— y si hago esto — bella dejo un casto beso en mis labios — yo hice un gesto de mas o menos con la mano — y si hago esto — bella comenzó a mover sus labios contra los mios se iba a separar pero no la deje poniendo mi mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y lentamente delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua pidendo permiso que fue concedido de inmediato. Nuestros bocas se movían en sincronía mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban una violenta pero erotica danza cargada de deseo y necesidad hasta que oímos a alguien gritar .

— Isabella marie swan que significa esto.

* * *

><p><strong>mañana me voy de vacaciones y no queria dejarlos sin cap por mas tiempo ... les pido disculpas por la demora si es que alguna la noto... estaba esperando por la revision de mi beta que aun no ha llegado pero yo no me podia ir sin subir cap <strong>


	10. Edward Anthony Cullen

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a ... la trama es mia.**

_mis mas sinceras disculpas por estar ausente tanto tiempo pero creo que necesitaba una vacaciones y me las tome... espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y espero poder traerles pronto el proximo capitulo ... ahora sin mas preambulos el cap_

* * *

><p>— Edward Anthony cullen, me puedes explicar porque estas besando a mi mejor amiga — le exigió Lexie.<p>

— Podrías gritar un poco más, el portero no te alcanzo a escuchar, Alexandra — reprendió sarcásticamente Edward a su hermana mientras yo escondía mi rostro sonrojado por la pena de ser descubierta en el pecho de él.

— si me vas a regañar no me peques hermanito — dijo Lexie entrando a la oficina y acomodándose en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio de Edward — bueno, que esperan. A mi me parece que ustedes dos "_lovebirds"_ tienen algo que contarme — continuo Lexie al ver que ni Edward ni yo hablábamos.

— hermanita, no seas imprudente — pidió Edward — te aseguro que si hubiera algo que contar tu serias la primera en saberlo. — Lexie le regalo una mirada de incredulidad a Edward que evidenciaba que no le estaba creyendo ni el nombre en este mismo momento y yo decidi terminar esta discusión sin sentido de una buena vez.

— Lexie, lo único que tienes que saber es que yo amo a tu hermano y él me ama a mi — hice una pausa para observar la expresión de mi amiga y al no encontrar ningún signo de disgusto continúe — y hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad de intentar una relación — no había terminado de hablar cuando ya tenía a Lexie colgada de mi cuello.

—oh, bella estoy tan feliz con ustedes, mi hermano te ama mucho y sé que te va a ser muy feliz y ahora ya eres oficialmente mi hermana y la hermosa Marie es mi sobrina — me susurro mi cuñada mientras me abrazaba.

— gracias por tus palabras Lexie, yo también pienso en ti como mi hermana — le susurre mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

— eres un mal hermano, Eddy pero igual estoy muy feliz por ustedes — Lexie se puso en puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermano.

— Ya perdóname hermanita — pido Edward a Lexie — es solo que bella me pidió que mantuviéramos nuestra relación solo para nosotros y nuestra hija — en cuanto Edward dijo eso Lexie pego un grito interrumpiéndolo.

— ¿nuestra hija? — le pregunto su hermana a Edward con una ceja alzada pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

— Marie, mi hija y de bella — respondió Edward como si fuera lo más natural del mundo — Lexie abrazo a su hermano y me regalo una sonrisa cómplice la cual yo devolví más que nada porque no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que Edward llama a Marie su hija. — Así que no puedes decirle a nadie — continúo Edward la advertencia hacia su hermana — y por favor no acoses a mi mujer y a mi hija con tus locuras — termino Edward su sermón.

— Amor yo creo que tu hermana es perfectamente capaz de comportarse y guardar un secreto — reprendí a Edward.

— Ya, no me regañes princesa, tu sabes que no lo puedo evitar — Edward rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y me atrajo hacia el — yo prometí protegerte y lo voy a hacer, incluso de mi hermana — me dijo al oído mi amor.

— Te amo — fue lo único que pude contestar

— Yo también te amo — Edward me dio un rápido beso.

— bueno "_lovebirds" _los dejo, mi amor me está esperando en el estacionamiento, solo vine a asegurarme que mi hermano no siguió siendo un idiota y por lo visto ya dejo de serlo.

— Lexie – llame a mi cuñada — ¿me puedes hacer un favor? — pregunte.

— claro cuñadita

— podrías llevarte a este hombre y asegurarte que descanse y no se acerque a este hospital en las próximas 24 horas.

— Bella — protesto Edward — déjame pasar la noche aquí con ustedes prometo irme en la mañana.

— Edward, necesitas una buena noche de descanso, en tu cama — recalque la ultima parte — además mañana a primera hora vienen mis padres, dame tiempo para descubrir la mejor manera de decirle que Marie y yo vamos a vivir en tu casa.

— Está bien, tu ganas pero tienes que saber que no voy a dormir nada porque te voy a extrañar mucho — pase mis brazos por el cuello de Edward y lo atraje hacia mí para poderle dar un rápido beso pero que el rápidamente profundizo el beso.

— guacala, mis ojos mis inocentes ojos — Lexie se tapo sus ojos — bueno yo los dejo para que se despidan — Edward le saco la lengua como un niño.

— Perdón — me pidió Edward abrazándome.

— ¿Por qué me pides perdón amor? — le pregunte a Edward alejándome de él pero sin romper al abrazo.

— Por qué no te acababa de prometer mantener esto en secreto cuando ya mi hermana se había enterado — Edward me acerco mas a él y escondió su cara en mi pelo — yo se que tu no querías que nadie se enterara y Lexie no te va a dejar en paz.

— amor no seas tonto, no me molesta para nada que tu hermana sepa, ella es mi amiga y sé que es muy importante para ti, además ahora tengo con quien quejarme si me haces enojar — deje un suave beso en su cuello — y no es que quiera mantener lo nuestro en secreto, solo es que considero que no es adecuado que la gente se entere antes de que yo obtenga el divorcio — Edward dejo un casto beso en mis labios.

— está bien amor, mañana me voy a dedicar a acondicionar la casa para recibir a mis dos amores mientras tú hablas con tus papis, me tienes que decir tu talla y la de mi princesa para comprarles la ropa que van a necesitar — Edward volvió a besarme callando la protesta que estaba por salir de mis labios.

— Edward no es necesario que nos compres ropa, Marie y yo tenemos bastante solo hace falta pasarla a buscar a la casa de james.

— no bella en esto si no voy a ceder, no quiero que ni tu ni mi princesa tengan nada que haya comprado ese sujeto ni con el dinero de ese sujeto, dame ese gusto por favor además seria una especie de consuelo que a pesar de no poder tocarte en público tuvieras tu cuerpo cubierto por algo que yo elegí especialmente para ti mi amor.

— Dime como te puedo decir que no cuando eres tan tierno — me puse en puntillas y alcance los labios de Edward para darle un beso por todas las cosas maravillosas que él hace por nosotras — te amo ¿lo sabes verdad? — le pregunte a Edward después de romper el beso.

— lo sé y yo a ti también te amo y mucho. — Edward me dio un rápido y casto beso. — Mejor me voy antes de que mi hermana entre otra vez a interrumpirnos. — me dio otro beso. — mañana en la tarde vengo a ver a mi princesa y a su hermosa mami, así que mientras le das muchos besos por mi y le dices que estoy construyendo su castillo — Edward paso su mano por mi nuca y me atrajo hacia él para darme un apasionado beso — para darme fuerzas — fue lo único que dijo para después darme otro beso esta vez más calmado. — no me quiero ir ya te extraño.

— Edward — lo reprendí.

— Está bien ya me voy — alzo sus manos en señal de rendición y camino hacia la puerta y para después abrirla y salir al pasillo donde Lexie se encontraba esperándolo.

— cuñadita casi no te suelta verdad — comento Lexie a penas nos vio salir de la oficina de Edward.

— no lo molestes, Lexie — le pedí y pude sentir a Edward abrazarme por detrás y por el rabillo del ojo pude darme cuenta de cómo le sacaba la lengua a su hermana. — y tu tampoco molestes a Lexie — deshice el agarre que Edward tenía en mí y me gire hacia el — y ahora usted señor tiene que irse a su casa a descansar por que mañana tiene un castillo que construir — saque a relucir la promesa a Marie sabiendo que se interpondría en su camino para complacer a su princesa.

— si ya mucha meloseria por hoy — Lexie se encargo de sacarnos de nuestra burbuja. — Edward despídete — le ordeno a su hermano que dejo un beso rápido en mis labios y susurro un cálido te amo en mi oído para luego ser arrastrado por su hermana hacia la salida, yo me quede viendo la divertida escena hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista y pronto me encamine al cuarto donde mi hija dormía plácidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>¿reviews?<strong>


	11. Mi primer dia sin ti

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes que les sean conocidos pertenecen a S. Meyer los otros son de mi cosecha al igual que la trama de la historia.**

**_bueno lo prometido es deuda aqui estoy regresando con la historia yo les dije que no la iba a abandonar ... quiero darle las gracias a mi nueva y recien estrenada beta que de ahora en adelante nos va a compañar muchas gracias Isa y ahora sin mas preambulos les dejo con la historia _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mi primer dia sin ti.<em>**

**_Sountrack: Sometimes - Britney Spears._**

_Sometimes I run _  
><em>Sometimes I hide <em>  
><em>Sometimes I'm scared of you <em>  
><em>But all I really want is to hold you tight <em>  
><em>Treat you right, be with you day and night <em>  
><em>Baby all I need is time.<em>

_Just hang around and you'll see _  
><em>There's no where I'd rather be <em>  
><em>If you love me, trust in me <em>  
><em>The way that I trust in you<em>

Con Edward habíamos decidió no involucrar a nuestros padres en nuestra relación hasta que, por lo menos, la demanda de divorcio estuviera instaurada. Por eso, doce horas después que Jasper firmara los papeles para mi alta, y hace ocho que estoy en la casa de Edward, la cual habitaré por tiempo indefinido y la cual él insiste en llamar nuestra, me encontraba tratando de conciliar el sueño sin éxito. Supongo que en los días que pasé en el hospital me acostumbré a dormir cerca de Edward y ahora, a pesar de la promesa de Edward de colarse a mi habitación todas las noches, eso no era posible porque mis muchos intentos de convencer de lo contrario a mi madre, se ha instalado en la habitación junto a la mía y gracias a Dios solo por el fin de semana. Aún así, en estos momentos, mi madre se encuentra lejos de ser mi persona favorita.

Busqué mi celular y le marqué a Edward, quien contestó inmediatamente.

—Hola amor, ¿tampoco puedes dormir? —me preguntó enseguida.

—No, te extraño —le contesté con voz de niña. —Tú prometiste colarte a mi habitación todas las noches y aún estoy esperando tu llegada.

—Amor, sabes que no puedo hacerlo —replicó Edward. —Tu mamá está ahora dormida en la habitación al lado de la tuya, puede despertarse y descubrirnos —. Pude escuchar la pena de Edward en esa frase. Si fuéramos una pareja normal, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por ser descubiertos o no.

—Edward, lo siento —exclamé abruptamente. La verdad es que no me gustaba la idea de esconder mis sentimientos por Edward y me estaba empezando a sentir un poco culpable ya que a pesar de no tener el mejor matrimonio, yo había hecho unos votos ante Dios y los había roto y tal vez Edward pudiera cuestionar eso en un futuro.

—Por qué dices eso amor, no tienes nada de qué disculparte. Solo son dos días, no seas tontita —me consoló Edward.

—No, no es eso. Es que a pesar que no lo haya dicho o pensemos de esa manera, técnicamente tú eres mi amante —pude sentir las lágrimas escapándose de mis ojos y correr por mis mejillas. —Te he convertido en mi amante, a ti, que eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, te he reducido a ser un sucio secreto —continúe con mi diatriba.

—Bella —Edward dijo mi nombre en un tono que aunque hizo que mis palabras se detuvieran, logró que más lágrimas afloraran. —Amor, no llores —dulcificó su voz, pero aún se podía distinguir una nota de enfado en su tono. —Isabella, tú no me has convertido en nada, yo soy una persona mayor de edad, pensante, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, no puedes pensar así. En todo caso, fui yo el que comenzó, el que te empujó a tener una relación conmigo.

—Puede ser que tú comenzaras Edward, pero tú no tienes ningún compromiso, yo sí.

—Ok Bella, ya el mensaje llegó fuerte y claro; tú te arrepientes de nosotros. No te preocupes, estoy más que seguro que mi hermana te seguirá ayudando, eres libre de quedarte en mi casa tanto como necesites, no te molesto más. Adiós —. Después de soltar todo eso sin escasamente hacer una pausa, lo único que pude escuchar fue la estática y mucho tiempo después mi cerebro fue capaz de procesar que Edward me había colgado y que eso no era lo peor, había dado por terminada nuestra relación. Luego que esa última parte de mi realidad había sido procesada por mi cerebro, intenté llamar un par de veces más a Edward, pero el único resultado era oír su voz en el mensaje de la contestadora.

Tras llenar el correo de voz de Edward, lo único que pude hacer fue llorar ya que a pesar de haber sido dada de alta del hospital, no significa que hubiera recuperado completamente mi movilidad, mis costillas a pesar de haber sanado correctamente siguen molestándome todavía y no se diga de la escayola en la que estaba atrapado mi pie derecho; así que a no ser que estuviera dispuesta a pedirle a mi madre ayuda para levantarme de la cama y bajar las escaleras por lo que estaba atrapada y básicamente jodida.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, solo fui consciente de ello cuando mi madre entró en la habitación y prendió la luz que hizo arder a mis muy irritados ojos.

—Oh, ¿te desperté cariño? —pude ver la sonrisa de disculpas de mi madre a pesar de escasamente tener un ojo abierto.

—Mmmm sí, anoche no pude dormir bien —. Ese era el eufemismo del año porque anoche no dormí absolutamente nada después de pasar la noche llorando.

—Entonces te dejo descansar un rato más —me dijo mi madre mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—No mami, no tengo sueño —dije rápidamente, haciendo que mi madre se volviera para verme. —Puedes llamar a papá para que me venga a buscar, quiero irme a casa — continué usando todas mis fuerzas para no llorar mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

— ¿Estás segura cariño? —Renée se acercó donde estaba yo recostada en la cama y acarició mi cabeza para luego volver a preguntar. — ¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres? —Yo solo pude atinar asentir. —Ok cariño —Mi madre se levantó —Te preparo algo para que desayunes y llamo a papá para que venga por nosotras —yo solo moví mi cabeza afirmativamente y mamá salió de la habitación, dejándome absorta mirando a la nada.

No fui consciente cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se marchó mi madre, cuando unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi contemplación hacia la nada.

—Pasa —dije pensando quien se encontraba tras la puerta era mi madre, pero me llevé una sorpresa cuando se abrió la puerta y la figura de Lexie Cullen apareció ante mis ojos.

— ¿Ahora qué pasó? —preguntó Lexie directa al grano. —Dime qué hizo ahora el idiota de mi hermano —habló acomodándose en la cama en el lugar opuesto al mío.

—Fui yo —fueron las únicas palabras que pude articular.

—Cuéntame —me pidió Lexie, tomando mi mano en la suya.

* * *

><p><em>bueno chicas espero y hayan disfrutado del cap.<em>

_las actualizaciones creo que quedaran mas o menos cada quince dias ..._

_un pequeño adelanto del proximo cap: la cancion del cap va a ser make you feel my love _


	12. Me and Lexie

_**hola aqui estoy yo nuevamente esta vez fue menos tiempo ... lo tenia listo y beteado hace como dos dias pero no tengo internet ahora estoy en casa de mi hermano robandole wi fi para poder subirles esto .. **_

_**beta: **isa betatraductora Ffad_

_ Www . Facebook groups / betasffaddiction/_

www. / pages / Sanando -Un -Corazon- A- twilight- Fanfic-By- Ma-Pau- Cullen/23402022 3344412

* * *

><p>—Ayer en la noche no podía dormir así que le marqué a tu hermano, entonces comenzamos a hablar y yo, a manera de juego, le recordé que él había prometido colarse a mi habitación todas las noches —. Lexie dio un leve apretón a mi mano que estaba sosteniendo para darme ánimos de continuar. —Pero él me dijo que no podía porque mi madre podría descubrimos y pues yo luego le pedí perdón por tener que estar escondiendo nuestra relación y por haberlo convertido en mi amante — continué explicando y pude sentir las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. —No sé, él malinterpretó todo y creyó que yo estaba arrepintiéndome de lo nuestro, así que ni siquiera me dejó continuar con lo que estaba diciendo cuando me cortó y empezó a decirme que me había entendido y que no debía preocuparme porque podía seguir quedándome en su casa el tiempo que necesitara —dije antes de estallar en llanto.<p>

Lexie me abrazó y eso mermó mi angustia.

— ¿De verdad dijo "mi casa"? —me preguntó mi rubia amiga y pude sentir como tensaba la mandíbula para retener la risa que se adivinaba en su voz. —Lo siento Bella, pero con lo que me acabas de decir me confirmó lo que estaba pensando. Edward no dijo más que unas frases un poco incoherentes, pero lo que tú me dices ratifica que mi hermano se está comportando como un tonto porque teme ser herido.

—Pero él no quiere saber nada más de mí —respondí, intentando no dejar que la esperanza, que empezaba a crecer en mi interior, se agrandara.

—Mira Bella, su relación se desarrolló dentro de cuatro paredes, no se ha tenido que enfrentar a factores externos y a eso súmale que los dos están inseguros de los sentimientos del otro —. Hice el intento de hablar, pero Lexie no lo permitió. —Lo cual es normal, Bella. Tú vienes de un matrimonio fallido con un esposo abusivo y para Edward esta es su primera relación seria —. Las palabras de Lexie me dejaron anonadada, pero antes que pudiera profundizar en ellas, la hermana de Edward interrumpió mis cavilaciones. —Edward salió con muy pocas mujeres que solo lo querían por su dinero o por lo que representa el apellido de nuestra familia, por lo que mi hermano no tardó en perder el interés y se centró en su profesión, pero llegas tú y en un instante pones de cabeza el muy equilibrado mundo de mi hermano, haciéndolo sentir cosas que nadie más logró y no sabe cómo manejarlas.

—Lexie, ¿estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo? —pregunté temerosa.

—Por supuesto Bella, él es mi hermano y lo conozco. Él, al igual que tú, tiene miedo pero mientras tú lloras y te escondes, él levanta un escudo para protegerse —. Mi rubia amiga me regaló una sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces tú crees que todo lo que él me dijo es porque se estaba protegiendo ya que pensó que lo iba a dejar? —pregunté un rato después de analizar lo que me había dicho.

—Sí Bella, los dos estaban emocionales por la separación, así que dale un poco de tiempo y verás que él vendrá a ti —. Lexie me guiñó un ojo y justo en ese momento mi madre apareció por la puerta.

—Bella, cariño —me llamó mi madre. —Tu desayuno ya está listo, come tranquila. Ya llamé a tu padre y está en camino —. Dejó la bandeja en la que estaba mi desayuno en el buró al lado de mi cama. —Voy bajando el equipaje para poder partir tan pronto llegue tu padre —continuó mi madre y yo solo pude asentir.

—Bella —llamó Lexie tan pronto mi madre abandonó la habitación. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —me preguntó con una expresión de tristeza plasmada en su rostro.

—Lexie —fue todo lo que pude decir antes de que mi voz se quebrara y la hermana de Edward me atrajera hacia ella en un reconfortante abrazo.

—Bella, yo comprendo si necesitas irte, pero debes saber que no tienes por qué hacerlo. Además que le romperías el corazón a mi hermano que con tanta ilusión preparó esta casa para ti y Marie, sumado a que sería una gran imprudencia conociendo el alcance de tu esposo —. Ante la mención de James, apreté el agarre que tenía sobre Lexie. —Pero si de verdad necesitas salir de aquí y alejarte de todo esto es lo que quieres… —. Mientras Lexie hablaba, yo negaba con mi cabeza fuertemente haciendo que Lexie se separara de mí para poder mirar mi rostro.

Y una vez pude encontrar la fuerza para hablar, solté todo lo que estaba sintiendo. —No Lexie, no me quiero ir, pero no soportaba la idea de estar en la casa que Edward tantas veces había llamado nuestra y que anoche dejó tan claro que solo es de él. No es que yo en algún momento haya pensado que esta casa me pertenecía, si no el saber que Edward quería compartirla conmigo y cuando dijo mi casa se sintió como si me estuviera echando de su vida —. Lexie soltó la carcajada que venía conteniendo desde que comencé a explicarme.

—Ay Bella, es tan gracioso porque antes de ayer mi hermano pasó, literalmente, todo el día en el centro comercial comprando cosas para acondicionar la casa para ustedes —comenzó a explicar Lexie. —Deberías haberlo visto, parecía un niño en una juguetería, estaba tan alegre que me contagio a mí que odio los centro comerciales —. La última palabra la dijo como si fuera un insulto. —Bella, mi hermano te ama y tú lo amas a él, eso es evidente. Ahora lo único que hace falta es que ustedes comiencen a creerlo.

—Gracias Lexie, muchas gracias por hablar conmigo. Tienes razón sobre lo que dices, estábamos encerrados entre cuatro paredes, creamos una burbuja, un mundo donde solo estábamos nosotros y cuando esa burbuja explotó, el mundo colapsó sobre nosotros.

—Ayer estabas abrumada y en cierta manera comprendo lo que le dijiste a mi hermano. Tú eres una persona buena que se rige por ciertos valores y que, a pesar que la situación es extrema, temes estar yendo contra todo lo que crees y en la manera que has sido criada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>bueno chicas les comento que por cuestiones de la vida de ahora en adelante y por no se cuanto tiempo voy a contar con mas tiempo ergo las actualizaciones van a ser mas seguido me arriesgaría a decir una vez por semana pero ustedes me tienen que colaborar con los reviews... esto no quiere decir que no actualizare si no que si hay rr yo se que la gente esta leyendo y le esta gustando por lo que se que tendria que actualizar mas seguido y de lo contrario ya me tomaria mi tiempo ... y los rr es si les nace por que hayan o no actualizare por que se que hay unas lectoras fantasmitas que siguen la historias desde el comienzo y por ellas estoy dispuesta a terminar la historia.<strong>_

_**pd arriba esta la pagina de la historia donde subire adelantos y fotos ralacionadas al fic**_

_**pd2 por favor si la historia te gusta podrias recomendarla? significaria el mundo para mi**_

_**BESOS **_


	13. Perdonando al Idiota

_**hola! aqui estoy yo otra vez con un cap super cortito pero trabajando duro en el proximo ... lean la nota del final **_

_**beta: Isa Beta Traductora Ffad **_

* * *

><p>—Y yo soy un idiota por no darme cuenta de eso antes —la aterciopelada voz de Edward interrumpió a su hermana.<p>

Lexie me sonrió y se levantó de la cama, le dio un beso a su hermano antes de salir de la habitación.

—Bella perdóname, en verdad lo siento. Como te hablé, las cosas que te dije solo fue producto del miedo que tengo de perderte, eres lo más valioso que tengo y me volvería loco si me dejas de querer —. Edward en estos momentos se encontraba arrodillado al lado de mi cama.

—Edward, yo te amo, y mientras tú me quieras voy a estar a tu lado, nadie más que tú me podría apartar. Te entiendo mi amor, yo también tengo miedo, tengo miedo que te canses de mí, que las cosas se compliquen y tengas que cargar con todos mis problemas a cuestas, que te canses de no poder hacer público lo nuestro, de lo complicada que soy yo —dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos—. Pero yo te amo y estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo porque no hay nada que yo desee más en mi vida que estar a tu lado.

—Mi amor, no hay nada que yo desee más que compartir mi vida contigo, todos los problemas que se puedan presentar no son nada si te tengo a mi lado. Te amo, Bella —me dijo Edward y luego unió sus labios con los míos.

—Edward, amor, hay algo que debes saber, por favor mi amor no te alteres ni te pongas triste —Edward asintió y yo continúe—. Bebé, le pedí a mi mamá que llamara a mi padre para que nos viniera a buscar porque me quería ir —dije asegurándome de usar el verbo en pasado.

Edward solamente asintió en reconocimiento y luego volvió a besarme como si nada.

—Edward, espera —corté el beso—. ¿No vas a decirme nada porque me quería ir? —pregunté extrañada.

—Bella, entiende una cosa; este es tu hogar, este lugar con todo lo que hay dentro incluido yo te pertenece, por lo tanto así me hubiera tocado ir donde tus padres y traerte sobre mi hombro de regreso aquí lo hubiera hecho, porque aquí es donde tú perteneces, no hay ningún otro lugar. Este es el hogar de nosotros tres y sobre eso no hay discusión.

—Te amo, Edward Cullen —fue lo único que pude responder a semejante declaración.

—Te amo, Bella Swan —Edward hizo especial énfasis en mi apellido de soltera—. Ahora, ¿quieres que llame a tu madre para que rectifiques la situación?

—No hay necesidad querido —. La voz de mi madre nos sorprendió tanto a Edward como a mí y tuve la oportunidad de ver a un Edward sonrojado. El ruido del claxon del carro de mi padre sonó en la calle y rompió el momento incómodo que se había creado.

Mi madre nos señaló tanto a Edward como a mí y nos dijo:

—Ustedes dos necesitan explicarme esto, pero más tarde. Más les vale no escatimar detalle, porque Bella librarme de tu padre no va a ser fácil y lo sabes —nos dijo antes de salir del cuarto—. No hagan nada inapropiado, puedo estar de regreso en cualquier momento —. Pude distinguir que sonreía mientras hablaba.

— ¿He sido solo yo o eso ha sido raro? —Edward comentó un rato después que mi madre abandonara la habitación. Reí por la confusión en su rostro.

* * *

><p><em><strong> si aqui yo aqui insistiendo con esta historia ... les dejo un pedacito cortico para terminar con el drama con estos dos ahora viene el drama para ellos if you now what I mean ... me tiene triste el hecho que sean 40 0 43 las personas que tienen en alerta la historias ademas de los favoritos y el numero de reviews ni siquiera haya alcanzado los 5 ... <strong>_


	14. Un instante contigo

**Hola, yo otra vez por aqui ... esta vez no me demore tanto ... espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy que viene cortito pero creo va a gustar ... ya veran que pronto otra vez sabran de mi ... muchas gracias a las niñas que dejan su review y a las que han agregado la historia a sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Les pido un favor, como una lectora me comento en un rr que a veces no sabia que escribir, yo no les pido que dejen un comentario si no que corran la voz, que le den compartir al cap o le recomienden la historia a sus amigas, no creo que eso sea mucho pedir.**

**Ahora sin mas preambulos los dejo con el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>UN INSTANTE CONTIGO <strong>

—Relájate, bebé —me dijo Edward viendo el incesante movimiento de mi pie, clara señal de mi nerviosismo—. Esperemos a que tu madre regrese y ya veremos qué es lo que tiene para decirnos —el hermoso hombre parado en frente de mí me regaló una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, ahora solo podemos especular, pero hay una esperanza. Digo, ya que mi madre no armó de inmediato un drama puede que su reacción no sea tan mala —guardé silencio por un momento—. Pero en realidad no hace ninguna diferencia la reacción que pueda tener mi mamá, o sea, ella es mi mamá y su opinión siempre va a ser importante para mí, pero no necesariamente tiene que ser lo va a dictar mi vida —tomé su mano—. Edward, tal vez no podamos gritar que nos amamos en la mitad de la calle, pero hay algo que sí es seguro; es que yo voy a defender nuestro amor ante quien sea.

—Yo sé mi amor, ahora estoy seguro que me amas y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos.

—Ven —palmeé el lado de la cama que estaba libre para que Edward se acostara a mi lado, lo cual él rápidamente hizo y a continuación me atrajo a sus brazos.

—Amor, ¿crees que tu madre se demore mucho? —me preguntó luego de estar un rato abrazados.

—No sé, mi amor, ¿por qué? ¿Tienes mucha prisa por irte? —le pregunté juguetona.

—Oh sí, tengo mucha prisa, una hermosa señorita de cabello castaño está esperándome —respondió un una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Y esa señorita es muy linda? —pregunté siguiéndole el juego.

—Linda no, hermosa, igual que su madre y me muero de ganas de verla y darle muchos besos.

— ¿Y puedo ir contigo? —pedí ahora ya en serio.

—No amor, solo logré sacarte del hospital antes porque le prometí a Jasper que descansarías —. Edward había convencido a Jasper dejarme salir un poco antes para que viera la casa antes de traer a nuestra princesa y darle mi opinión sobre su habitación, ya que quería que todo estuviera perfecto para su llegada—. ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas y así hacemos uso de tu nuevo celular, sí? —. Edward juntó sus labios con los míos sin darme tiempo para replicar.

—Edward, es mi hija y quiero ir a verla, no quiero que piense que la he abandonado —dije seriamente cuando por fin pude hablar.

—Mi amor, ya mañana nuestra princesa va a estar acá con nosotros. Piénsalo bebé, si hoy descansas mañana vas a poder estar todo el día con Marie —Edward me dio un suave beso para intentar convencerme.

—Amor, tengo una duda, ¿Marie va a necesitar estar conectada a esas cosas como en el hospital?

—No amor, va a tener que ir regularmente al hospital o yo puedo tomar las muestras necesarias aquí y llevarlas al hospital. Marie podrá hacer su vida casi normalmente, pero tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada porque para eso estoy yo, ¿bueno? —. Asentí y luego le di un rápido beso a Edward.

—Está bien, creo que tienes tiempo para ir al hospital y volver, además así me das tiempo para hablar un rato a solas con mi mamá, ya sabes, pedirle que se comporte para que no te asustes y salgas corriendo —le propuse a Edward con la esperanza de poder convencer a mi madre que no hay necesidad de interrogar a Edward.

—No creas que no sé qué es lo que estás intentando hacer, simplemente porque te amo demasiado voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya. Ahora voy corriendo al hospital que no quiero que nuestra princesa se despierte sola. Jasper estuvo con ella hasta hace media hora, por eso vine, para decirte que me quedaría con ella todo el día —Edward me dio un rápido beso—. Ahora voy, me quedo un rato con ella y llamo a Lexie para que le haga compañía mientras regresa tu madre y luego regreso nuevamente.

—Gracias, muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotras —acaricié el rostro de Edward—. ¿Ya te dije hoy cuánto te amo? —pregunté acercando mi rostro al suyo, dejando reposar mi frente en al de él.

—Sí, pero es agradable oírlo, así que me lo puedes decir otra vez —me robó un beso y luego se separó rápidamente.

—Te amo Edward y mucho. Pero vete antes de que llegue mi madre y Marie se despierte —lo comencé a empujar fuera de la cama.

—Está bien, está bien —alzó sus manos en señal de rendición—. Pero primero dos cosas —señaló Edward con sus dedos—. ¿Tienes a la mano tu celular? —preguntó.

— ¿Te refieres al aparato ese extremadamente costoso e innecesario que tu hermana, siguiendo tus órdenes, compró?

— Ya sé que no te gusta, pero ese aparato como tú lo llamas es lo que va a permitir que por medio de una video llamada veas a tu hija, pero claro, si no lo quieres me lo puedo llevar y no pasa nada —dijo Edward irónicamente.

—Odio cuando tienes razón y lo sabes. Bien, por ahora ganas, pero no creas que voy a seguir permitiendo que me compres cosas tan costosas e innecesarias.

—Y ahora lo segundo —Edward apoyó una rodilla en la cama, bajó su rostro hacia el mío y capturó mis labios con los suyos en un apasionado beso de despedida.


	15. Chapter 15

_**hola chicas por aqui otra vez yo ... se me que demore mucho pero espero que este cap lo compense ... estaba pasando por un serio caso de falta de inspiración pero parece ser que ya ha vuelto ... les quiero agradecer a las que últimamente han agregado la historia a sus favoritos o la estan siguiendo por que son en gran parte la razón de que la inspiración haya vuelto... el cap esta sin betear pero como habia quedado con ustedes que lo subiria hoy y esta listo hace rato no quiere hacerlas esperar mas y ahora sin mas preambulos loos dejo con el cap**_

* * *

><p>A pesar de ser una mujer hecha y derecha todavía mi madre tiene la capacidad de intimidarme, sobre todo cuando usa su tono parental conmigo el cual era reservado solamente cuando cometíamos una travesura por lo que casi siempre era Alice la destinataria; muy diferente del tono jovial y amigable el cual caracterizaba la mayoría de las conversaciones entre mis padres, mi hermana y mi persona, tomando en cuenta que en nuestra familia más que una relación padres e hijas fundada en el miedo se vivía una relación de amistad y confianza basada en el respeto mutuo y el amor por lo que contarnos todo era algo cotidiano y no se guardaban secretos.<p>

Aunque mi madre estaba enterada de los motivos por los cuales mi matrimonio ha terminado, no es fácil explicarle que a pocas semanas de hacer oficial mi separación; porque mi relación con james hace mucho que dejo de ser un matrimonio; estoy manteniendo una relación sentimental con el actual medico tratante de mi hija a mi madre que hasta hace poco creía que aun que había problemas en mi matrimonio éramos una pareja solida, justamente la fachada que james queríamos que representáramos.

Debo reconocer que estaba preparada para tener que pelear y gritar un poco, fue todo lo contrario una conversación calmada cargada de preguntas y explicaciones que se extendió un poco más de un par de horas, donde le relate a mi madre como había surgido las cosas con Edward y la increíble conexión que el tenia con Marie y el hecho que ni Edward ni yo podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro; hecho comprobado recientemente por la pequeña pelea y posterior reconciliación la cual renne había interrumpido.

- bueno donde está ahora mi nuevo yerno - pregunto mi madre con su habitual buen humor sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ahora mismo debe estar con Marie – respondí renuente – no la queríamos dejar sola ya que a mí me dieron de alta y no estaré mas en la misma habitación que ella y Edward la va a dar de alta penas mañana – explique.

- entonces no fue que tu lo echaste de la casa para que yo no pudiera interrogarlo - si mi madre supiera lo acertada que esta pero eso no será algo que yo reconozca.

- claro que no madre, simplemente fue a ver cómo ha amanecido Marie y en unas pocas horas cuando Alice llegue para hacerle compañía a mi bebe, estará de regreso, no le gusta estar separado de nosotras por mucho tiempo, pero como el sabia que tu ibas a estar conmigo y Marie estaba a punto de despertarse y no queríamos que lo hiciera sola además que yo quería hablar contigo en privado primero, acordamos que el iría a hacerle compañía – mi madre sonrió por mi explicación dándome a entender que no la había engañado ni un segundo.

- no tienes que temer que le voy a someter al tercer grado y ahuyentarlo, todo lo contrario después de todo por lo que tú y Marie pasaron a manos de james me alegro que tengan con ustedes alguien que las protege y cuida tanto como me has dicho que Edward lo hace con ustedes, sobre todo alguien que las quiere y respeta como hace el. Que mas podría una madre pedir para su hija. – mi madre me sonrió con calidez en este momento madre e hija poco común entre nosotras.

- no puedo prometerte lo mismo acerca de tu padre - soltó de repente mi madre acabando con el hermoso momento madre e hija - tu sabes que siempre serás su pequeña princesa y ese sentimiento sobre protector que siempre ha tenido hacia ti se ha incrementado dado los recientes acontecimientos, mejor dicho a los recientes descubrimientos - intercedió mama por papa - quiero que lo entiendas y no seas muy dura con el - continuo mama - imagina que eres tú la que está en su posición y que alguien lastimara a Marie, ¿no harías hasta lo imposible por protegerla?

Mi mama continuo preguntándome acerca de mi relación con Edward lo cual llevo a que me cuestionara por los motivos que me llevaron a querer irme anteriormente por lo que tuve que relatarle un poco la discusión con Edward y como nos habíamos dejado llevar por nuestras inseguridades pero después de una corta conversación que ambos por separado tuvimos con su hermana nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo tontos que habíamos sido. Precisamente estaba contándole un poco la conversación que habíamos mantenidos esta mañana, sin entrar en muchos detalles, cuando Edward cruzo la puerta de la habitación.

- buenas tardes – saludo mi novio dado que ya eras pasada la una de la tarde.

- hola amor – le devolví el saludo intentando sonar lo mas casual posible pero la ceja arqueada de mi madre me decía que a pesar de mis esfuerzos por parecer despreocupada fueron en vano y el "amor" fue escuchado fuerte y claro – mama ya conoces a Edward como el doctor de Marie ahora me gustaría presentártelo oficialmente como mi novio – explique – mami él es Edward Cullen mi novio – después de decir estas palabras fui recompensada por la sonrisa más hermosa y llena de felicidad que Edward me haya regalado. – Mi amor ella es mi madre renne Swan.

- mucho gusto señora – saludo Edward ofreciéndole la mano a mi madre pero ella lo ignoro y opto por darle un abrazo a Edward al cual dedico unas palabras que yo no pude descifrar y él le contesto de la misma manera.

Luego que fue deshecho el abrazo entre mi madre y mi adorado novio, este se dirigió nuevamente a mi – amor – sonreí por oírlo llamarme así en frente de mi madre – me preguntaba si ya habían almorzado? – negué ante la pregunta solicita de Edward y el continuo hablando. – Bueno entonces fue bueno que pasara a buscar tu comida favorita – dijo con una sonrisa la cual devolví para luego añadir.

- podría comer abajo en el comedor, estoy cansada de estar acostada – remate mi protesta con unos ojitos de corderito indefenso que al parecer no hicieron mella en Edward.

- bella – llamo serio mi novio – que hablamos esta mañana, tienes que guardar reposo para que mañana puedas recibir en forma a Marie – no dije nada solo continúe mirándolo de la forma en que venía haciéndolo y al parecer estaba dando resultado por que podía ver como la determinación de Edward se desmoronaba poco a poco; luego de un par de minutos ya no quedaba nada de ella – está bien, puedes bajar pero directamente al sofá y yo te llevare cargada – negocio Edward y yo no me atreví a decir más nada por temor a que se echara para atrás y me dejara todo el día en la cama.

- Edward puedes bajarla mientras yo voy sirviendo la comida – dijo mi madre quien estuvo todo el tiempo que Edward y yo intercambiamos opiniones observándonos divertida.

- si está bien – acepto Edward – las bolsas están en la cocina – con esa frase mi madre abandonado el cuarto y la próxima cosa que fui consiente fueron los labios de Edward sobre los míos.

- hola – dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hola – me respondió Edward con una sonrisa que rivalizaba con la mía.

Después de unos cuantos besos mas Edward me toma en brazos y yo aprovechándome de la situación deje un beso en el cuello e mi novio y pude notar cómo se estremecía – te amo – susurre en su odio y escondí mi rostro en el hueco entre su clavícula y su cuello.

- yo te amo mas – me respondió Edward una vez me coloco en el cómodo sofá de la sala de estar y finalizo su afirmación dejando un suave beso sobre mis labios.

- como esta Marie? – pregunte mientras mi novio se acomodaba en el sofá con mis piernas sobre las de el.

- físicamente está bien, dentro de lo esperado pero anímicamente antes de irme se puso un poco triste porque no nos vería a ninguno de los dos en todo el día pero logre subirle el ánimo hablándole de su nuevo cuarto – me contesto Edward dejando un casto beso en mis labios.

- amor, la extraño mucho – busque refugio entre los cálidos y protectores brazos de Edward – se que solo ha sido un día pero es que nunc nos habíamos separado por más de unas pocas horas.

- yo sé princesa, pero piensa que en dentro de unas pocas horas la tendremos con nosotros en casa – me reconforto Edward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿coemtarios? hagan a un intento de escritora feliz diganme lo que piensan ... las invito a unirse a el grupo de face que cree ma pau fanfics o busquen el link en mi perfil <strong>_

_**Ma Pau**_


	16. Quien eres tu para mi

**disclaimer: todo lo relacionado con twilight pertenece a S. Meyer ... la trama me pertenece.**

**hola aqui estoy yo otra vez disfruten del cap ... ahorita mismo subo otro cap ...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16: quien tu eres para mi.<strong>

Nos encontrábamos acostadados en el sofá de la sala de estar con Edward entre mis piernas mientras nos entregábamos a un apasionada beso nunca antes visto ya que siempre había alguien rondándonos; si no era alguna de nuestras oportunas hermanas, era una enfermera entrando a la habitación para chequear mis vitales o con algún medicamento la que interrumpía nuestros escasos momentos de intimidad; por lo que ahora estaba aprovechando el momento lo máximo posible y si podía llevarlo mas allá no me quejaría.

Edward acariciaba mis muslos desde el hueco detrás de mis rodillas hasta la parte inferior de mis glúteos mientras mis manos vagaban por la anchura de su espalda debajo de su camisa y otras veces se enredaban en su cabello; a medida que nos entregábamos mas en el beso y las caricias se volvías cada vez mas apasionadas pude sentir como el miembro de Edward se endurecía contra mi vientre y eso fue lo que me alentó para comentar a desabotonar su camisa; cando Edward se aparto de mi yo en un principio pensé que era para ayudarme con su camisa peo el que se levantara del sofá y caminara hacia el otro extremo de la habitación dándome la espalda me saco de mi error.

— ¿Qué paso Edward?—pregunte extrañada por su actitud.

—Nada — me respondió sin emoción en su voz para luego pasar sus manos por su cabello que estaba despeinada gracias a mis manos.

— ¿Qué paso Edward? — pregunte de nuevo; no me preocupaba que no me deseara, yo no soy exactamente una niña y se perfectamente cuando un hombre me desea y con Edward saltaba a la vista, lo que me preocupaba es que si lo hace por que se aparta.

—Lo siento, me deje llevar — se disculpo Edward aun dándome la espalda.

—Amor — llame pero mi novio mantuvo su posición de espaldas a mí —Edward Anthony Cullen ven aquí. — el susodicho volvió su cara en mi dirección rápidamente ante mi tono enojado, yo simplemente extendí mi mano hacia el como una invitación a venir a mi lado, el camino hacia mi y tomo mi mano y a continuación yo lo hale para que tomara asiento a mi lado en el sofá.

—Edward voy a hacerte una pregunta muy importante y quiero que seas sincero ¿esta bien? —Edward asintió solemne y yo continúe. —amor, ¿tu eres virgen?— pregunte lo mas seria posible; a pesar que ese tema Edward y yo nunca lo habíamos hablado dudaba seriamente que Edward permaneciera casto y puro.

—Ja, ja que graciosa —Edward intento sonar sarcástico pero la sonrisa que se le escapaba de la comisura de su boca delataba que había logrado mi cometido, deje un fugaz beso sobre sus labios y la sonrisa se extendió por toda su boca.

—entonces sabes que es totalmente normal que las personas que se aman se lo demuestren físicamente. — dije dejando suaves besos por su cuello.

—es perfectamente normal entre personas que se aman pero a la vez están saludables y no tienen una férula en su pierna — me refuto Edward.

— ¿Esa es tu única objeción?— Pregunte sabedora que tras esa reacción se esconde otra cosa además de preocupación por mi bienestar.

—Bella, por favor, no vayas allá— me pido Edward.

—no, quiero que me respondas. Algo te esta pasando y esto casi segura que tiene que ver conmigo por lo tanto quiero y tengo el derecho de saber.

—esta bien acepto a regañadientes — pero quiero que me prometas que me vas a dejar terminar y no vas a pensar mal. — suplico Edward tomando mis manos.

—son dos razones; la primera ya te la he dicho, no quiero que te lastimes haciendo un esfuerzo innecesario y la segunda es que no quiero hacer el amor contigo mientras seas de otro, mientras estés casada con james y el pueda llamarse a si mismo tu esposo — explico Edward.

—Edward — bese sus labios fugazmente y tome entre mis manos su rostro — te acepto la primera razón — dije y antes que pudiera replicar puse mi mano en su boca — amor, mi relación con james hace mucho dejo de ser un matrimonio y paso a ser la de dos personas que vivían bajo un mismo techo y la escasa interacción que había eran maltratos además que desde el primer momento en que fui consiente que todas nuestras peleas y todo el maltrato al que el me sometía el cual no era mas que producto de su avaricia y su amargura lo deje de considerar mi esposo, por que con la persona con la que me case no era ese o por lo menos yo lo pensé así, por lo tanto mi marido, la persona con la que yo me case murió en ese momento o tal vez nunca existió por lo tanto yo a el no lo considero de esa manera.

Si yo ahora mismo tendría que señalar a alguien merecedor de ese titulo para mi ese serias tu, que has estado conmigo apoyándome, haciéndome feliz, por eso quiero entregarme a ti, ser tuya y que tu seas mío, ser uno solo.

— ¿Qué tienes? Que cada vez que abre la boca me enamoro más de ti y no hay nada que pueda negarte — Edward me atrajo a su regazo y beso suavemente mis labios

—eso es por que me amas tanto como yo a ti. —le respondí.

Después de que Edward se abriera y me contara sobre lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza nos habíamos quedado en los brazos del otro aprovechando ese momento de intimidad que a partir del siguiente día con la llegada de mi pequeña princesa comenzarían a escasear. Y a diferencia de cuando estaba en el hospital y tenia mis dudas, hablamos sobre el futuro y lo que nos espera de aquí en adelante, aprovechando el momento Edward me puso al tanto de los últimos movimientos de james queriendo entrar al hospital pero tras la pelea que el había tenido con Edward se le había negado el ingreso al hospital y por esta razón había estado acosando a mi familia; cuando le reclame a Edward por no haberme informado de esto me conto que mi misma hermana Alice le había pedido que no me comentara nada hasta que saliera del hospital.

—amor, ahora el siguiente paso es que interpongas la demanda de divorcio por que ya tu padre se encargo de la orden de alejamiento — me comento Edward ya que el novio de Lexie le había dicho que ese era el correcto modo de proceder de acuerdo con mi caso.

—eh, si en cuanto consiga un abogado creo que lo hare — dije tímidamente.

—amor, Mark esta dispuesto a tomar tu caso pro bono — abrí la boca para protestar pero la mano de Edward estaba tapándola antes de que yo pudiera articular alguna palabra — antes que digas nada el mismo se ha ofrecido consiente de tu situación y el hecho que no dejaras que ni Lexie ni yo te ayudemos, así que el esta dispuesto a ayudarte para que Lexie sea feliz y no tenga que preocuparse en como vas a resolver esto. Así que solo te pregunto ¿vas a ayudar a Mark a hacer feliz a mi hermana así como yo solo quiero hacerte feliz a ti? — no se como lo hace pero siempre se las arregla para tener la razón y que todo suene tan lógico y hacerme amarlo cada segundo mas; así que asentí aceptando y Edward me regalo una sonrisa capaz de iluminar la habitación entera.

—bien, entonces mas luego le llamo para acordar que día nos podemos encontrar para ultimar los detalles — un emocionado Edward beso mis labios.

— ¿Podemos ver una película?— pregunte a mi muy emocionada novio.

—claro amor ¿cual quieres ver?

—transformers dark side of the moon — respondí una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—tu solamente quieres ver esa película por que aparece Patrick dempsey — me reclamo Edward como un niño consentido.

—que puedo hacer si tengo un debilidad por los doctores, lo tome por su camisa y lo atraje hacia mi para atrapar sus labios con los míos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿reviews?<strong>


	17. Bienvenida a casa, princesa

**disclaimer: todo lo relacionado a twilight pertenece a ... la trama es mia.**

**hola les traje dos capis de seguido ... este es cortico por que es de transicion.  
><strong>

**A las que creen que esta historia va a ser todo flores,corazones y colores les tengo una mala noticia, no va ha ser de ese modo, segun mis calculos le queda uno o dos capitulos mas para que el drama haga su aparicion (no me gusta el drama, por lo que no va a durar mucho; la intensidad de el, es otra cosa que no sabria definir hasta que empieze a escribir)**

**Ahora, estoy en la casa de mi abuela por lo que no tengo internet asi que me estoy dedicando de lleno a escribir la historia por lo creo que lo que queda de diciembre y enero va a haber una actualizacion semanal.  
><strong>

**Me gustaria que por lo menos cada una que tiene esta historia en sus favoritos o alertas me dejara su opinion eso es lo unico que pido.  
><strong>

**ahora para las que tambien siguen B&G con una prima comenze a revisar la historia y yo calculo que a finales de enero ya puedo estar republicandola.  
><strong>

**Tengo otra historia en mente pero no la publicare hasta que no acabe con esta pero en el proximo cap les dejare un pequeño adelanto para que me den su opinion.  
><strong>

**pueden encontrar las imagenes relacionadas con el fic en el grupo de facebook que pueden encontrar en mi perfil.  
><strong>

**bueno hasta aqui los aununcios parroquiales ... disfruten el cap.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 17: bienvenida a casa, princesa.<strong>

—Despierta amor. — Edward susurro en mi oído dejando suaves besos en mi cuello. — despierta dormilona, tenemos que ir a buscar a nuestra princesa. — Abrí los ojos rápidamente — Buenos días. — Edward beso castamente mis labios.

—Te quedaste — dije entre un suspiro rodeando con mis brazos el cuello de mi novio que me regalo una preciosa sonrisa antes que lo atrajera hacia mi para poder besar sus labios. — ¿me vas a dejar ir al hospital contigo? — Pregunte una vez separados nuestros labios.

—Si mi amor, ayer descansaste todo el día; así que creo que estas lo bastante recuperada y Jasper cree que n un par de días te podrán quitar la férula. — Dijo separándose de mí.

— ¡Yey!—Grite como una niña. — Ahora llévame al baño. — Estire mis brazos para que Edward me levantara.

—Eres mala. — Me acuso mi novio.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— Pregunte fingiendo no saber a lo que se refería.

—Pensé que habías entendido mis razones — Me dijo seriamente.

—Claro que las entendí amor. — Lo cual no significa que siga haciendo mi lucha, complete en mi cabeza. — Solo te estaba diciendo que me dejaras el baño para yo solita poder bañarme. — Recalqué el pronombre.

—Eres terrible ¿te lo habían dicho? — Edward me tomo en brazos y se dirigió al baño.

— ¿yo? — pregunte "ofendida." — Lo que pasa es que tú eres muy mal pensado, amor. — agregue riendo.

—mala. — Edward dejo un casto beso en mis labios y después de dejarme sentada en el borde de la bañera. — me voy a dar un baño rápido en casa de Lexie y regreso por ti. — anuncio saliendo del baño.

.

.

.

—listo, ya estamos en casa princesa — le dijo Edward mientras sacaba a Marie de su silla de seguridad y la ponía en el piso para ayudarme con las muletas.

— ¿aquí vamos a vivir, mami? — me pregunto viendo la fachada de la enorme casa enfrente de nosotros.

—si, bebe ¿te gusta? — pregunte temerosa de lo que Marie podría estar pensando pero ella simplemente asintió y nos regalo un enorme sonrisa que le devolví. — espera a que veas el cuarto que te preparo Edward, te va a encantar.

—Pasen mis princesas a su castillo — nos invito Edward mientras tomaba en sus brazos a Marie y se dirigía hacia la entrada de la casa, para así abrí la puerta y permitirme pasar.

—ven, vamos a la sala —dije una vez dentro de la casa.

— ¿te sientes bien bebe? — le pregunte a mi hija una vez estuve sentada en el sofá y Edward la dejo en mi regazo; ella asintió y acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho, intimidada por la nueva casa. — te extrañe bebe. — le dije y deje un beso en su frente.

—yo también a ti mami. — mi bebe beso mi mejilla y volvió a acomodar su pequeña cabecita en mi pecho. — pero tía Alice y Lexie estuvieron conmigo y jugaron conmigo y me contaron muchas historias para que no estuviera triste — me relato Marie — además papi estuvo conmigo ayer en la mañana y me llevo al señor bigotes — mas palabras de Marie se perdieron en un bostezo.

—Y hoy vamos a pasar todo el día juntos, por que tienes que volver al colegio mañana, mi amor. —le dijo Edward.

—no, no quiero ir al colegio, mami — suplico Marie.

—bebe, tienes que hacerlo, ya perdiste dos semanas de colegio y además solo faltan tres para que salgas a vacaciones y podamos estar todo el día juntos ¿no quieres eso? — le pregunto Edward a Marie.

—Bueno esta bien. — acepto Marie y Edward y yo besamos sus mejillas lo que hizo que riera.

—¿tienes hambre, bebe? — le pregunte a mi hija.

—si tengo mucha hambre, esa comida que me daban en el hospital era guacala.

—quieres unos hot cakes?— le propuso Edward a Marie; mientras yo le lanzaba dardos con mis ojos por ofrecerle dulces en vez de una comida saludable.

—si, si hot cakes — Marie comenzó a saltar emocionada en mi regazo.

—calma bichito, por que tu mami no puede andar saltando.

—vean la sirenita mientras yo hago los hot cakes — Edward puso el CD de la película favorita de mi hija en el Dvd y se marcho hacia la cocina.


	18. Home

**hola otra vez yo por aqui ... se que no tengo excusa asi que solo voy a decir que la vida real se impuso y ahora sin mas preambulos les dejo con el cap **

**disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la trama me pertenece ... **

* * *

><p><strong>HOME <strong>

**Beteado por: Xarito Herondale **

―Se quedó dormida ―informé a Edward en cuanto entro a la sala de estar.

―Despiértala para que coma, y después puede volver a dormir. ―Dejó el plato lleno de _hot cakes_ en la mesa frente al sofá y regresó a la cocina mientras que yo intentaba despertar a Marie.

—Despierta, bebé. ―Acaricié suavemente sus mejillas ayudándola a despertar; Marie abrió despacio sus ojitos—. Hola, bebé ―la saludé―, ya tu papi te hizo de comer ―le dije ayudándola incorporarse.

― ¿_Hot cakes_? ―preguntó entre un bostezo.

―Sí, bebé ―respondió Edward, quien traía consigo una jarra de jugo de naranja junto con unos vasos en una bandeja.

―Bueno, a comer ―los invité una vez que cada uno tenía sus _hot cakes_ en su plato con una buena cantidad de miel de arce y un vaso de jugo.

―Esto está deliciosísimo ―dijo Marie recostándose en el sofá y sobando su barriguita después de comer su segunda tanda de _hot cakes_, con su rostro lleno de sirope.

―Vamos a que tomes un baño, pequeño bichito insaciable ―le dijo Edward a Marie mientras la tomaba en brazos―. Ya vengo por ti, preciosa. ―Edward se inclinó para besar mis labios.

―Tomate tu tiempo, quiero hablar con mi hermana ―dije después de separar nuestros labios―. Pórtate bien ―le dije a mi hija besando su cabello, el cual parecía ser el único lugar de su cabeza que no estaba cubierta con sirope.

Justo en el momento en que terminaba de hablar con Alice, y sin decir una palabra, me tomó en brazos y se dirigió al segundo piso.

― ¿Te gustó tu cuarto? ―le pregunté a Marie una vez Edward abandonó la habitación.

―Sí, mucho ―dijo emocionada mi hija, aunque sus ojos luchaban por cerrarse―, todo es tan bonito y rosado. ―Marie se acomodó en la cama acurrucándose contra mi cuerpo―. Rosado es mi color favorito ―dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

―Me alegra que te haya gustado ―susurré sobre su cabello y le di un beso.

― ¿Ya están listas? ―preguntó Edward desde el piso de abajo.

―Ya casi terminamos ―le respondí asomándome al pasillo.

― ¿Qué le pasa a él que está tan nervioso? ―me preguntó mi hermana, a quien había llamado el día anterior para que trajera el uniforme de Marie.

―Está nervioso porque no había caído en cuenta que para que Marie fuera al colegio tiene que salir de la casa ―expliqué divertida.

―Ustedes de verdad que son lindos juntos ―me dijo de repente mi hermana con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

― ¿Y tú cuándo piensas hacerme tía? ―le pregunté a Alice cambiando de tema.

―No sé, seguimos intentando pero… ―Mi hermana no terminó la frase, simplemente terminó de hacerle la trenza a Marie.

― ¿No han pensado en adoptar? ―le pregunté a mi hermana después de pedirle a Marie que fuera a cepillar sus dientes.

―Ian no quiere, cuando el doctor mencionó esa posibilidad se negó rotundamente y cada vez que lo saco a colación es como si estuviera hablándole de cometer un delito, lo mismo ocurrió cuando el médico le pidió que se hiciera unos exámenes.

―Me parece injusto, Alice, él sabe lo que tú deseas un bebé y si él te ama debería hacer todo lo posible por conseguirlo ―dije apasionadamente.

―Yo lo sé, Bella. ―Mi hermana fue interrumpida por Marie saliendo del baño.

―Ya estoy lista, mami.

―Vamos, princesa. ―Mi hermana le extendió los brazos a mi hija, la cual fue hacia ella gustosa.

―Por fin ―nos dijo Edward una vez estuvimos en la planta baja de la casa.

―Fue tu hija la que nos atrasó ―le dije tomando el maletín con los libros de Marie que se encontraba a un lado del final de la escalera.

― ¿Qué tanto hacías allá arriba, mi amor? ―le preguntó Edward a Marie, quien todavía se encontraba en brazos de mi hermana.

―Lavando mis dientes. —Marie mostró sus pequeños y blancos dientes en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Te quedaron muy bonitos, princesa. ―Edward recibió a mi hija de los brazos de mi hermana y todos salimos de la casa. Edward, Marie y yo abordamos el Volvo plateado parqueado frente a la casa.

Después de dejar a Marie en su salón nos dirigimos a la rectoría donde informé que solo Alice, Edward o yo podíamos sacarla del colegio y que si alguien lo intentaba se me fuera informado inmediatamente. Dejando atrás el colegio de Marie, nos dirigimos al hospital donde Jasper esperaba por mí para remover la férula de mi pierna.

―No sabes lo bien que se siente poder apoyar mis dos pies ―comenté a Edward.

―Me imagino ―respondió Edward tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

― ¡Hey! No te burles, odié cada instante que eso estuvo en mi piel ―espeté enojada.

―Lo sé, amor, no te enojes ―me apaciguó Edward.

En cuanto estuvimos en el auto, Edward se lanzó sobre mí y capturó con sus labios los míos.

― ¿Y eso a qué se debe? ―le pregunté después de que terminara el beso.

―Por nada, solo extrañaba tus labios.

―Eres un consentido, mi amor. ―Acaricié su cara con mi mano.

―No quiero ir a trabajar ―confesó Edward.

―Mi amor, tienes que hacerlo, lo siento, yo también quiero estar contigo todo el día pero no se puede. ―Acomodé mi cinturón de seguridad.

―En realidad no tengo ―dijo pagado de sí mismo.

―No seas tan arrogante. ―Me incliné para besar sus labios, luego lo empujé para que quedara de frente al volante―. Amor, no puedes de repente abandonar tu trabajo y pasar todo el día en nuestra casa, sería contraproducente.

―Tienes razón ―aceptó como un niño regañado.

―Claro que sí, mi amor. ―Palmeé su pierna y, a continuación, Edward encendió el auto y partimos hacia la casa.

―Edward debe llegar en unos minutos ―le dije a Thomas y Lexie que se encontraban sentados en el mesón de la cocina mientras yo terminaba de preparar la cena.

― ¡Mami! ―se oyó el grito de mi pequeña princesa desde lo alto de las escaleras.

―Yo voy por ella ―dijo Lexie, quien retornó rápidamente con mi hija en sus brazos.

― ¿Disfrutaste tu siesta, mi amor? ―le pregunté a mi hija, quien asintió desde las piernas de Lexie mientras esta le hacía mimos.

― ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio? ―preguntó Thomas a Marie, quien le comenzó a relatar todo que había hecho en el colegio a Thomas y Lexie.

**¿REVIEWS? **


End file.
